<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming Batwoman | Point Rock, Part III by EQT_95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952271">Becoming Batwoman | Point Rock, Part III</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EQT_95/pseuds/EQT_95'>EQT_95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Becoming Batwoman [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (Comic), Batwoman (TV 2019), DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, F/F, Prequel, batmoore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EQT_95/pseuds/EQT_95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Kane's summer break following her first year at Point Rock.</p>
<p>Sequel to 'Point Rock, Part II' and prequel to 'Curiouser and Curiouser'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Kane/Sophie Moore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Becoming Batwoman [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi,</p>
<p>If you haven't already read 'Becoming Batwoman | Point Rock, Part I' and 'Part II' I recommend doing so otherwise this story might feel a little out of left field. It focuses on Kate's first and second term at Point Rock and sets up some of the character relationships that will follow here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't see you."</p>
<p>"I'm at the southwest corner," Sophie repeated in exasperation.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Kate challenged again, questioning Sophie's ability to navigate the city streets.</p>
<p>"I think I know wh-"</p>
<p>"Ah, I see you. Be right there."</p>
<p>Kate spotted Sophie standing on the corner and felt an anxious excitement fill her. They'd gone over two months of summer break without seeing each other, and Kate was eager to see her. There summer plans couldn't have been more different: Kate's break was filled with travel with her dad before that transitioned over to a trip to Greece for two weeks. She'd returned to Gotham for the first time since summer started only a week earlier. For Sophie, her break was two part time jobs and a family trip to upstate New York for a week. Even with regular emails being passed back and forth over the weeks, it had been a long stay from each other.</p>
<p>The visit would be a short one: just over twenty-four hours. That was reduced when Sophie's train had been nearly two hours late due to track problems, and Kate had spent that time pacing with nervous anticipation at seeing Sophie. Kate had wanted Sophie to stay longer, but with the waning weeks of summer came Sophie's anxiety about money. She was due on campus two weeks before term started to assist with the incoming first years; it was a longstanding tradition that Point Rock's scholars take on leadership roles by their second year. For Sophie that meant two weeks of work and pay she'd be missing out on. Kate made the mistake of dismissing Sophie's concerns about money a few days earlier when they were on the phone, and she'd spent the days leading up to the visit apologizing for it.</p>
<p>"<em>So how long should I stay away?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>What?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Three days? A week? Two weeks?" Mary rattled off. She stared at Kate who was clearly not understanding. "Sophie's coming to visit, right?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Yes…"</em></p>
<p>"<em>And I assume you'll want some alone time, so how long is it?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Just the one night."</em></p>
<p>"<em>But I thought-?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Yea, she decided to make it a day trip," Kate replied dismissively.</em></p>
<p>"<em>But you two haven't seen each other all summer…"</em></p>
<p>"<em>I know."</em></p>
<p>"<em>And you're still together?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Yes," Kate replied, her voice strained with a growing annoyance.</em></p>
<p>"<em>And she only wants to see you for </em>a<em> day?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Technically she's coming for the interview."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Oh."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Oh?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>So this isn't exclusively social?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>I… well, no, not - not exactly."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Oh."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Oh?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Just - nothing. That's…" Mary hesitated. "It's nice she's - that, you know. It's nice you'll be able to see her."</em></p>
<p>The conversation with Mary from two days earlier had left a doubt nagging in the back of Kate's mind. She worried spending so long apart might have been a bad move, and now their one chance to see each other was umbrellaed under some other preexisting commitment.</p>
<p>Wayne Tech offered internships, and Sophie was shortlisted for the following summer. It was wildly competitive and the interviewing process lasted an entire year. She had submitted her application at the end of Spring term and received notice of passing into the first round of interviews in early June. That interview involved a phone call with two members from Wayne Tech. After breezing through that she was now on to phase two: an in-person meeting to determine if she was viable for continued consideration. If approved, Sophie's academic performance for the following year would undergo a round of scrutiny before any formal offers were made. Fortunately, she was set to interview with Bruce himself.</p>
<p>"<em>So you're fucking her," Bruce said without looking up from his desk.</em></p>
<p>"<em>What? N-no, I didn't - Bruce, I'm not-"</em></p>
<p>"<em>The only time you've ever asked me for anything was-"</em></p>
<p>"<em>My eighteenth birthday doesn't count."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I was going to say that </em>and<em> when it involves one of your little flings."</em></p>
<p>"<em>This is different. Sophie is the most qualified person you will interview."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Then your endorsement shouldn't matter."</em></p>
<p>"<em>It doesn't. I just…" Kate began, trying to find the words to explain.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bruce looked up and opened his mouth to retort and instead watched Kate struggle to formulate a sentence. He smirked in amusement at her speechlessness. For as long as he could remember, Kate had an explanation for anything and everything. Now she stood in his office without one.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Last name?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Moore," Kate answered quickly. "Sophie Moore."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I'll take a look," he said. He then waved his hand dismissively. "Now get out of here. I have work, and I'm sure you have something to indulge in."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Thanks, Bruce."</em></p>
<p>"<em>And I better see you Thursday. Alfred is making his famous blue box."</em></p>
<p>"Are you sure you don't want to drop off your stuff first?"</p>
<p>"And just miss the interview entirely? No, Kate," Sophie said, her voice strained with impatience. She spent the entire two hour delay going through waves of anxiety. At one point she considered getting off at the next station and taking a taxi, but then the train stalled between stations for an hour, and Sophie was left silently counting down the seconds until her chance at a Wayne Tech internship went down the drain.</p>
<p>"Sophie, it's literally a five minute detour-"</p>
<p>"Kate, please don't. I just want to get there," she said, scanning the street signs.</p>
<p>"Ok, ok," Kate surrendered. "At least let me help you with this," she said, trying to grab Sophie's bag.</p>
<p>"It's fine. I've got it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"How'd it go?" Kate asked when she saw Sophie exit the elevator into the main lobby. She hesitated, realizing Sophie's face was no less strained than before the interview.</p>
<p>"What did you say to him?" Sophie accused.</p>
<p>"What? Soph, I didn't-"</p>
<p>"Don't 'Soph' me. What did you say?"</p>
<p>When Kate didn't immediately respond Sophie jumped in again.</p>
<p>"I told you not to do this."</p>
<p>"Do what? Soph, I just told him I thought you were the most qualified pers-"</p>
<p>"That. That's exactly what I mean. How many times have we had this conversation? You offered weeks ago, and I asked you not to say anything."</p>
<p>"Soph-"</p>
<p>"And then again last week-"</p>
<p>"I was just trying to-"</p>
<p>"But you still did it. You just had to meddle," Sophie said, her frustration mounting.</p>
<p>"I… look, I'm sorry. I just thought… Soph, you're literally the most hardworking person I know. You deserve this. And it wasn't a big deal; this kind of thing… it-it happens all the time."</p>
<p>"I get that that's your world Kate, but it's not how I do things," Sophie replied, grabbing her bag at Kate's feet and turning to walk out.</p>
<p>"Hey, wait, Sophie-"</p>
<p>"Candy Kane!" came a voice cutting through the lobby. Both Kate and Sophie paused at the excited voice, and Sophie watched Kate let out an exasperated sigh before forcing a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Tommy, hey man."</p>
<p>"What a delight. I was just thinking about how I haven't seen you in nearly a year, and here you are. It's like that book… the one where - oh, Kate, what is it. About the boy? He's a goat herder or something and has a dream and goes to the Pyramids-"</p>
<p>"<em>The Alchemist</em>?" Sophie offered, her face less subtle than Kate's about her annoyance at this stranger's sudden appearance.</p>
<p>"Yes! Things appeared because they were meant to be," Tommy interjected.</p>
<p>"I… I don't really think that's what it's about," Sophie remarked, her brow furrowed in skepticism.</p>
<p>"Well, I skimmed it," Tommy said dismissively. "The point is, fate has brought us together. And sorry, you are?" he asked Sophie although his attention was already distracted by his phone.</p>
<p>"This is Sophie," Kate introduced. "Soph, this is Tommy Elliot. He's a friend of Bruce's."</p>
<p>"And a friend of Kate Kane," Tommy added, looking up from his phone. "It's Sophie, right?" he asked as though Kate hadn't just said it.</p>
<p>"Er… right," Sophie replied cautiously.</p>
<p>"And how do you two…?"</p>
<p>"School," Kate answered quickly. "We go to school together."</p>
<p>"And is that all you do together?" Tommy said with a knowing grin.</p>
<p>"Mr. Elliot?" came a voice from behind Kate and Sophie. "Mr. Wayne has requested you stop wasting his time by stalling with Ms. Kane and Ms. Moore."</p>
<p>Tommy gave off a wide grin of mock amusement to the suited man. "Well, KK, your cousin calls - can't have him holding his breath for too long. We should grab lunch," he said as his hand found the top of Kate's head, giving her short hair a tossle.</p>
<p>"Uh, sure, yea," Kate replied, the relief at Bruce's interruption evident on her face. Tommy turned to leave before freezing mid-step and turning back, a smile plastered between his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Actually, if you're not too busy tonight, Blake is having a little gathering… All the usuals will be there."</p>
<p>"Maybe another time," Kate reasoned. "Sophie's only in town for the night so-"</p>
<p>"Even better! Bring her along - show her around. It'll be just like old times," he grinned, backing away toward the lifts.</p>
<p>"Yea, I don't think-"</p>
<p>"Sophie, how about it?"</p>
<p>Sophie glanced between the uncomfortable look settling on Kate's face and the eager one on Tommy's.</p>
<p>"I'll put your names down. I expect you two there!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"We don't have to stay long. Mostly the view is spectacular; we can do a quick in and out and then back to dad's apartment."</p>
<p>The afternoon flew by, and Kate was already feeling the dread of the day ending and knowing Sophie would be leaving the next morning. After another terse exchange outside Wayne Tower, Kate managed to dissuade Sophie's frustrations with her meddling; at least, she <em>hoped</em> that's what had happened. There was a nagging doubt that this wasn't the last time they'd discuss it, but Kate didn't want to dwell on that when time together was so limited.</p>
<p>After a quick trip to her dad's apartment to drop off Sophie's bag, they spent the afternoon hopping from one place to another, barely taking a minute for each other. Kate saw this last stop as the final step before having the rest of the night alone with Sophie, and she was eager to expedite it.</p>
<p>"It's- it's fine," Sophie replied, although she had a growing feeling of being an outsider as she glanced around. It was not like anything she had ever seen before. Everyone was dressed in clothes she could only assume were at least ten times more expensive than her own, there were paintings on the walls and sculptures all around that Sophie guessed were more expensive than her parents house, and the live DJ and open bar felt far more elaborate than just 'a little gathering'.</p>
<p>"So d-do you come to a lot of these?"</p>
<p>"Not… well, not anymore. I, uh, yea, I used to. Evan Blake, the guy hosting this - he's an acquaintance from school."</p>
<p>"Acquaintance? Don't let Evan hear you say that. The boy might cry from rejection," came a voice to Sophie's left.</p>
<p>"Hi Molly," Kate said with a smile of relief. "Uh, Molly, this is Sophie. Soph, this is Kara. Kara and I are-"</p>
<p>"If you say 'acquaintances'…"</p>
<p>Kate laughed lightly. "Soph, Molly and I went to school together. I didn't realize you were back. How was Paris?"</p>
<p>Sophie listened to the small talk between the two. Molly shared a story about a pastry shop she and Kate both knew before Kate talked about her wanderings in Greece. Sophie felt a pang of jealousy as she realized there was nothing for her to contribute: working at a sandwich shop at minimum wage didn't carry the same luster as the white sanded beaches of Corfu.</p>
<p>"So I take it you haven't said 'hi' to Evan yet?"</p>
<p>"No, I should probably get that out of the way. We aren't staying long - just wanted to show Soph the view."</p>
<p>"He'll die with excitement when he sees you."</p>
<p>"Soph, you wanna come meet the devil?"</p>
<p>"Uh…"</p>
<p>"She can stay with me," Molly chimed in. "No need to get him all worked up with fresh blood."</p>
<p>"Oh… sure. Soph?" Kate asked. She scrutinized Sophie's face for a sign. It took all of four minutes for Kate to regret letting Sophie talk her into coming: this wasn't Sophie's world, and it was naive of Kate to think it'd be fine.</p>
<p>"I'll stay."</p>
<p>"Ok. I'll be quick, I promise-"</p>
<p>"Oh calm down, Kane, I won't eat her," Molly teased. Sophie broke into a smile which relieved Kate as she glanced around and found Evan.</p>
<p>"Five minutes," she promised in Sophie's ear before giving her cheek a small kiss.</p>
<p>"You two are cute together," Molly observed once Kate was out of earshot. "How'd you meet?"</p>
<p>"Oh, um, school - we met at school."</p>
<p>"The military school, right? Honestly I'm surprised she's still there."</p>
<p>"Really?" Sophie asked in surprise. "She's actually one of the top of the class."</p>
<p>"Oh, no, I didn't mean she wasn't smart enough for it-"</p>
<p>"Who isn't smart enough?" came a voice from behind Sophie.</p>
<p>"Kate. And I wasn't saying she isn't smart, Rachel. I was saying she isn't not smart… or… whatever. She's smart."</p>
<p>"But impulsive," Rachel added.</p>
<p>"Exactly. She decides something and then-"</p>
<p>"That's it," Rachel finished.</p>
<p>Sophie nodded in agreement, a simmering annoyance from the afternoon being rekindled. After knowing Kate for nearly a year, she was very familiar with this trait.</p>
<p>"I'm Rachel," Rachel said lightly in introduction, and Sophie realized it was her way of asking Sophie's name.</p>
<p>"I'm Sophie. Uhm, so, how do you two know Kate?" Sophie asked, trying to make conversation.</p>
<p>Molly chuckled as she recalled a memory. "I met Kate… what, like, two years ago now? We were… what do you call 'friends with benefits' if you aren't really friends?"</p>
<p>"Fuck buddies?" Rachel offered with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Yes. That. We were that," Molly said, jumping at Rachel's suggestion. "We became friends after, obviously, but at first it was-"</p>
<p>"Yea, girl, I get it," Rachel interrupted. "Kate has a way about her."</p>
<p>"A way? What do you mean?" Sophie asked, thrown by the honesty of Molly and Rachel's history with Kate.</p>
<p>"The sex-"</p>
<p>"Amazing-"</p>
<p>"-just, all the time-"</p>
<p>"-but definitely don't expect anything more-"</p>
<p>"-cause that's how hearts break-"</p>
<p>"-but you get it," Molly said with a knowing wink.</p>
<p>"Uh, right…" Sophie said, feeling like a fish out of water around Molly and Rachel. Here stood two of Kate's exes, and it suddenly occurred to Sophie that she didn't actually know much of anything about Kate's former dating life. "So you two…. You both dated Kate?"</p>
<p>Rachel laughed. "No one ever really 'dates' Kate. You just accepted you were her…"</p>
<p>"Muse?" Molly offered.</p>
<p>"I was going to say 'passing squeeze', but I like muse. You'd have to be naive to think it was anything more than a fling. You can't get emotional with Kate; there's always an endgame for her."</p>
<p>"And that endgame is never you."</p>
<p>"Oh, but the hearts she's broken," Rachel remarked, feigning the swoon of a damsel in distress.</p>
<p>Sophie feigned a smile as a renewed wave of discomfort rose through her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I see you still have shit taste," Kate remarked.</p>
<p>"Say what you want, but that one right there fetches an easy $3 million."</p>
<p>"You're joking. I could do that."</p>
<p>"But you didn't," Evan smirked. "It's never really about having good taste. It's about having an eye for what others want," he continued, his eyes roaming the space. "Mmm, speaking of which: is that one yours?" Evan asked, his eyes honed on Sophie standing across the room.</p>
<p>"<em>Is that one…?</em> Will you grow up?" Kate shot back, her eyes narrowed at the remark.</p>
<p>"Well aren't we feisty tonight, Kane," Evan teased back before helping himself to a bottle of clear behind the bar.</p>
<p>"Not everything is a conquest."</p>
<p>"Perhaps not everything, but <em>everyone</em>?" he grinned before tossing back a shot. "You and I, we used to have fun. I remember you'd bring whatever side piece-"</p>
<p>"I think you mean 'girlfriend'," Kate shot back.</p>
<p>"I think we both know they weren't girlfriends, Kane. How many did you hit our senior year?"</p>
<p>"You're exaggerating."</p>
<p>"I don't think I am. I remember three in one month. I always wondered where you found them. There couldn't possibly be that many in Gotham, I thought - I could barely find that many straight ones. And yet every week or so, there you'd come with a new Donna or Karen or… is that Molly?"</p>
<p>Kate cringed as Evan rattled off the names, unable to come up with a half decent retort that wouldn't just extend his nagging.</p>
<p>"How long has this one been around?" he asked, his eyes still fixed on Sophie. She glanced over, catching Evan staring, and he offered up a flirtatious wave that caused her to glance away uncomfortably. "She looks fresh. I'd tap th-"</p>
<p>"Say one more word, Evan, and I swear-," Kate interrupted.</p>
<p>"Temper, temper," Evan tsked, taking pleasure in riling Kate up. "Is Kate Kane actually flushing? My god, this one actually means something to you. I should tell my assistant to record the day. And here I thought you were incapable of feeling after your mom and Beth."</p>
<p>Kate's eyes narrowed at the mention of them, and Evan raised his hands in surrender, knowing the wrath of Kate's temper from years of experience. They had grown up together, and Evan was one of the few 'friends' who knew Beth. As much as Kate hated to admit it, he knew her well, and that had both risks and benefits.</p>
<p>"I'm only making light. Now tell me, how is she in bed? She must be just swell if she's kept your attention for this long."</p>
<p>"You talk about sex too much," Kate replied, trying to deflect Evan's inquiries. She glanced around for an excuse to leave. "You see Tommy?"</p>
<p>"And you're deflecting…" Evan remarked, his eyes bright with mischief.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I'm sorry about today," Kate offered for the second time that night. What was meant to last ten minutes turned into two hours of Kate being pulled from conversation to conversation. At one point she completely lost track of Sophie and found her on the rooftop with a half-finished drink in her hand. In all the time Kate had known Sophie, there was only one time she let herself get tipsy. What she found on the rooftop officially made it two times.</p>
<p>"It's fine," Sophie said distractedly. "Can I charge my phone?"</p>
<p>"Yea, just… any outlet is fine."</p>
<p>Kate eyed her curiously. She had said very little after they'd left, and Kate had a sinking feeling the entire day was to blame.</p>
<p>"Uhm, I'd ask if you want another drink but I'm guessing you've had en-"</p>
<p>"Sure," Sophie replied, her eyes now scanning the bookshelf behind the couch.</p>
<p>"Really? Are you…? Yea, I mean, ok," Kate said with some surprise. "Uhm, d-do you know what you want or…?"</p>
<p>Sophie didn't answer, her eyes wandering the array of titles leaving Kate to decide. She walked over to where Sophie was standing and offered her the glass.</p>
<p>In an instant Sophie knocked it back.</p>
<p>"Hey, Soph, take it easy," Kate balked slightly.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I… nothing, just," Kate began, "is - is everything all right? You've been-"</p>
<p>Before Kate could react, Sophie captured Kate's lips with hers. Kate froze in shock, taking a moment to remember what it was like to kiss Sophie Moore. It was a disorienting experience that always left her breathless and wanting more. Sophie pulled back with a surprising abruptness, leaving Kate's brain to catch up with the shock on her face, and a smile broke as a desire for more grew.</p>
<p>"Is that all I get?" She teased. They had spent nearly an entire day together, but now that they were finally alone, Kate was eager to take to make up for lost time. She watched Sophie walk over to the bar, her eyes tracing all the curves her hands had missed before the uncorking of a bottle pulled her eyes to Sophie's hands pouring another splash of liquor into her glass.</p>
<p>Kate paused in surprise, staring down at the untouched glass in her own hand. She set it down before walking toward Sophie who simultaneously tossed back the liquid in a single move.</p>
<p>"Soph, maybe you should-"</p>
<p>Before Kate could finish, Sophie turned and pushed her onto the couch.</p>
<p>"Is this what you want?"</p>
<p>Kate could barely contain her surprise as Sophie slipped her shirt off, letting it fall limply to her side before undoing her shorts, allowing them to slide down her legs. Kate gaped breathlessly as the soft lighting bounced off Sophie's exposed skin. Just as quickly, Sophie climbed on top of her, straddling her legs around Kate, pressing her mouth against her's. A soft moan of surprise escaped Kate's lips as she felt Sophie grind against her. Kate eagerly placed her hands on Sophie's waist getting lost in the feel of their bodies pressed so close after weeks apart. She slid her fingers over Sophie's soft skin with a burning desire. Sophie deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping between Kate's lips, and it took a delayed moment for Kate to realize Sophie's hands were trembling as they tracked along Kate's body.</p>
<p>It was enough to pull her from the fog of the moment. They were both nearly drunk - Sophie more than Kate. They were taking things slow. They weren't going to rush into it. This wasn't right.</p>
<p>"Soph… wait-" she said, breaking away from Sophie's lips. "I thought… I thought you were… we were - are you sure? This is - it's…"</p>
<p>"Isn't this what you're used to?"</p>
<p>"I… wha- what?" Kate gaped, registering Sophie's words with perplexion. "Why would… why would you say that?"</p>
<p>Sophie stared back at Kate, her cheeks red with embarrassment and her mind buzzing from the night's conversations. "Am I wrong?"</p>
<p>"Wh-yes, yea, I mean - what… I thought we talked about this. Where… Soph, where is this coming from?" Kate asked, her concern and discomfort evident.</p>
<p>"After you left I was talking with Molly, and, I guess you two… I didn't realize you had..."</p>
<p>"Soph-"</p>
<p>"And then Rachel joined…" Sophie said, trailing off to regain control of her voice.</p>
<p>"That… I'm… that was a different time," Kate whispered, dread filling her.</p>
<p>"Ten months ago isn't really a different time."</p>
<p>Kate felt a tightness in her throat and chest as she searched Sophie's eyes. A pang of terror struck her as she saw the hurt and confusion staring back. She felt her fingers tighten around Sophie's waist, suddenly afraid she might flee.</p>
<p>"Yes it was, Soph," Kate said, her voice shaking with worry. "Because that… they… none of that was-"</p>
<p>"But then Evan joined… and… and, he said that-"</p>
<p>"Sophie, I- I can explain-," Kate interrupted, her eyes wide with terror.</p>
<p>"-that you were used to a different kind of woman-"</p>
<p>"It's - he doesn't have the right context, Soph."</p>
<p>"-that in the past you'd had your pick; that he was surprised you were with someone who-"</p>
<p>"Soph, I-"</p>
<p>"Who couldn't give you what you wanted."</p>
<p>"Sophie, please, let me explain," Kate pleaded.</p>
<p>"It's fine, you don't need to say anything," Sophie said, shifting off of Kate.</p>
<p>"Yes I do," Kate replied quickly, grabbing Sophie's hand. There was a panic Kate had never felt before surging through her veins as she looked up into Sophie's eyes. "I… yes, in the past I did… I wasn't really…" Kate felt her heart racing against her chest as she tried to find the words to explain.</p>
<p>"Kate, I get it. I just… I didn't realize…" Sophie continued, at a similar loss for words. "I mean, I knew, right? At least I guess I should have known. It shouldn't be such a surprise, right?"</p>
<p>"Soph-"</p>
<p>"And I guess… I guess I just don't understand why you're with… if that's something you..."</p>
<p>"Sophie, it's not like that," Kate pleaded. Her voice felt unfamiliar, as though it was coming from somewhere else in the room. She felt trapped in her mind, unable to formulate more words.</p>
<p>"If it's ok I'm going just to go to bed."</p>
<p>Kate sat frozen to the couch, her mind racing as a frenzied fear took hold. She considered arguing for Sophie to stay, but she didn't know the words to say. She watched Sophie cross the room and grab her forgotten bag they'd dropped off earlier.</p>
<p>"Yea," Kate finally said, her voice defeated. "That's… it's the second door on the right."</p>
<p>Kate watched Sophie navigate through the dark toward her bedroom, knowing that each second of silence was one less second to make it right. They had only ever loosely talked about Kate's exes. It was an unspoken reality that she'd been around, but Kate didn't realize the impact that could have until tonight.</p>
<p>A flood of the light cast from her bedroom flooded into the hall before the door closed, leaving only a sliver glowing under it. Kate stared at it, wishing it would stay on until she could find the right words to say. Instead, it took only a minute for the light to disappear, and, with it, a hope that Kate could make this right.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kate hesitated before lifting her hand to give the wood a soft knock. She waited a moment before opening the door.</p>
<p>"Hey, Soph, can-can we talk?" Kate asked from the doorway. Silence echoed through the room as she stared at the curled up form of Sophie on the far side of the bed, and Kate wondered if she was already asleep.</p>
<p>She stepped into the room, walking around to that side of the bed. She hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to Sophie on the mattress.</p>
<p>"Soph?"</p>
<p>"There's nothing to talk about," Sophie whispered, her eyes clenched tightly shut. Kate felt a wave of uncertainty and regret hit her. Between the two of them, Sophie was always the one to push them into talking through things. That she wanted nothing to do with the conversation only doubled Kate's worry.</p>
<p>Kate hesitated slightly before setting her hand on Sophie's waist. "Soph, I-"</p>
<p>"What did I just say?" Sophie asked, her eyes opening to reveal the glistening of tears in them.</p>
<p>Kate immediately recoiled her hand, not wanting to upset Sophie more than she was. Once lifted, Sophie took the opportunity to shift and roll away from Kate.</p>
<p>Kate sat there stunned for a moment longer, unsure what to do. Of all the things that could have gone wrong on this trip, this was the worst one imaginable. She thought their morning spat was the worst - that was cake by comparison. The fearful part of her wanted to take this as an opportunity to avoid a discussion knowing it could send things from bad to worse.</p>
<p>"Soph, I-"</p>
<p>"Just… just leave it, Kate," Sophie whispered.</p>
<p>Sophie's rejection cut into Kate's insecurities, and her cloud of fear grew. It was something Kate had jammed into the back of her mind, but now it seemed now like a very real possibility: their relationship might not work out. After a summer apart and a day emphasizing how different their worlds were, Kate was slowly convincing herself of that reality.</p>
<p>If there was anything she'd gotten used to in life, it was to assume every relationship had its expiration date. After her mom and Beth had died, she'd managed to live life as though each person were temporary, and for years it worked. It was why Evan and the other girls happened. It was why she was satisfied with a life of passing flings. But then she met Sophie. Kate couldn't explain it, and it was something she was utterly unprepared for: Sophie had piqued her curiosity on day one. She was drawn to Sophie in a way she'd never been attracted to anyone before.</p>
<p>It was unlike people to read her the way Sophie did, to call her out the way Sophie did, to make her think and question and laugh the way Sophie did. That they ended up as roommates and started dating was an unexplainable anomaly for Kate, and she'd spent every day since grateful to have Sophie in her life. Until now. Until this very moment when she remembered everything was temporary, and this was just another fleeting example of that. In that thinking, she felt a range of emotions she hadn't let herself feel since Beth's death, and she found herself regretting and wishing she'd never let herself fall for Sophie in the first place.</p>
<p>Kate stood and walked back to the door, as a slow realization that her life back at Point Rock might be without Sophie in it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Are you leaving?" Kate asked awkwardly. She knew the answer but still asked, watching helplessly. "I can drive you."</p>
<p>"No. Thanks."</p>
<p>"It's not a problem. I-"</p>
<p>"Kate, would you stop it? I'd rather just take the train. It'll be faster anyway."</p>
<p>"Right, because your two hour delay yesterday was planned," Kate shot back before she could stop herself.</p>
<p>Less than twenty words had been shared that morning as Sophie packed her bag to head home, and now that she was about to leave, Kate was struggling with the realization that it might be her last chance to make things right. She'd spent the entire night trying to figure out how to explain her past actions, but nothing seemed anything more than a passing excuse.</p>
<p>She watched Sophie slip on her shoes and pick up her bag.</p>
<p>"I… Soph - I'm sorry, I just-"</p>
<p>"It's fine," Sophie interrupted, already halfway out the door.</p>
<p>"Sophie, can't we just talk about thi-"</p>
<p>"I'll see you at school," she said, not looking back as she shut the apartment door behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Eight weeks earlier</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Everything ok?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Huh? Oh, yea, fine," Sophie said in surprise as she quickly folded her laptop shut. "Just checking emails."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Anything from Wayne Tech?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Not since they requested the phone interview."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sophie's mom nodded at her words. "Well, get cleaned up. Dinner is almost ready, and Nathan will be here any minute."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I said dinner is almo-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No. Mom," Sophie sighed in familiar exasperation. "I meant the part about Nathan."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He's coming for dinner," Mrs. Moore said matter of factly. "Didn't I tell you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sophie stared back at her mother, annoyed. "No," she said simply. "No you didn't."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, well… I thought I mentioned it. Even your father knows. You've been so busy with work, it must have slipped my mind. He dropped by the other day calling for you and you we-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Calling for me? What century are you from?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A century where a boy drops by unannounced to inquire about a young lady he is smitten with."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You know I'm dating Melvin."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mrs. Moore waved her hand dismissively, "Yes, yes, you've told me all about him."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sophie scowled at her mom's response. Even if she wasn't really dating Melvin, she took her mom's dismissal personally. She had shared plenty with her about Melvin, and yet she hadn't once considered it anything serious.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Then why are you entertaining Nathan?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, Sophia, be serious. That boy has more going for him than half of Gotham."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I don't think being the heir to a frozen treat empire is really-"</em></p>
<p>"<em>And on top of that, he seems to like you for some reason," she teased, sending Sophie into an eyeroll.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"We broke up for a reason."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't we all break up with the people we're destined for at least once?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You and dad?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Three times. Four if you count the state fair of 1987, which, between you and me, I do."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Well we weren't you and dad."</em></p>
<p>"<em>You were high school sweethearts."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Hardly. We dated for a year, mom."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Time isn't a variable with a first love, honey."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Wh- what are you talking about?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sophie stared back in surprise as the chime from the doorbell echoed through the hall. Mrs. Moore perked up in excitement. "That'll be him!" she practically sang, leaving Sophie's doorway to flee down the hall.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A moment later her father's form appeared, leaning against the door frame with an amused grin on his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Dad, I-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Honey, believe me, I tried."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You mentioned I have a boyfriend."</em></p>
<p>"<em>At least a dozen times."</em></p>
<p>"<em>And that Nathan can go to hell."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Mr. Moore chuckled lightly. "You know I can't use that language with your mother."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sophie sighed in annoyance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" She means well. Let's just get through this dinner, and I'll talk to her again tonight."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thanks Dad."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Assuming I survive the next two hours…" he smirked before leaving toward the kitchen.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Kate parked her car on the street and walked toward the address that matched the numbers scribbled on the back of a partial receipt: it was a two-floor house bookended by a matching set of houses. There was nothing that distinguished one generic pitched roof from another save the four digits tacked onto the mailboxes and front doors. She trekked up the lawn wet with dew before climbing steps into a covered porch of laughter and friendly shouting, all while scanning the group for a familiar face. When she didn't find it, she slipped into the house, a heavy bass and bad dance music reverberating through the walls. Kate let out a small sigh, reflecting on the fact this was not how she planned on spending her night - not that the night prior had gone any better.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Six weeks earlier</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nathan?" Sophie asked in embarrassed surprise as she instinctively tried to conceal her bright red uniform. She had just closed up the shop and was walking to her car when a tall, smiling silhouette caught her eye. "Wh-what are you doing here?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't visit my favorite sandwich maker?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"If you're about to crack a joke about making you a sandwich, I-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Relax, Moore. I'm just stopping by to say 'hi'."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sophie scowled in response, skeptical of his underlying agenda. "What are you playing at? This is the third time you've stopped by."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What are you doing later tonight?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, the new Fast &amp; Furious movie came out a couple weeks ago."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You know I can't stand those."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I know-"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Literally no substance, or plot, or-"</em></p>
<p>"<em>I know, I know, </em>but<em>, it's part of a double feature at the drive in. I thought you might be willing to suffer through it if it also meant seeing The Great Gatsby."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"No. Thanks," Sophie said simply without giving it a second's thought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, come on Moore. Tell me one fun thing you've done with your summer break."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I showed Mr. Collins how to use Microsoft Excel," Sophie said dryly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Teaching your old boss new tricks is not how you should be spending your summer."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Not all of us have the luxury of spending it twiddling our thumbs on the family yacht," Sophie shot back as she stepped past him toward her car.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I think you mean 'sailboat' - yachts are Wayne-level rich. I'm only frozen-treats-level 'rich'."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Whatever, you get what I mean-"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Still so stubborn," he grinned.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Still so smug," Sophie shot back.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Crickets and passing cars filled the silence that followed. Nathan's head turned to the side, observing Sophie with an amused smile on his face.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You haven't changed one bit, Sophie Moore."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Thanks."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Come to the movies with me."</em></p>
<p>"<em>If you know I haven't changed, you should also know this isn't going anywhere."</em></p>
<p>"<em>That's because you think I </em>haven't<em> changed."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I- what?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Nathan stepped toward Sophie. "We don't even have to stay for Fast &amp; Furious."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sophie hesitated, eyeing him with uncertainty.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>As friends."</em></p>
<p>"<em>As friends," Nathan nodded back as he tried concealing a small smile of excitement.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Kate navigated through the faceless crowd into the kitchen. Two kegs sat in plastic buckets filled with melting ice, cheap liquor bottles were scattered around the counters, and beer pong was occupying the dining table. Shouts of success filled the room as she continued scanning, starting to wonder if this was the right place.</p>
<p>"Oy!" came a shout from the beer pong table catching Kate's attention. She looked up and saw a red-faced kid waving an empty pitcher in her direction. She glanced around and behind her realizing the kid was trying to get her attention. "You mind?" he continued, pointing toward the kegs next to her. She rolled her eyes before moving on, ignoring the shouts of protest.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Four weeks earlier</strong>
</p>
<p>"<em>We've got lemon-lime, raspberry, strawberry, kiwi, aaaand licorice."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Licorice?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Dad's testing new flavors. The kiwi isn't that bad, actually," Nathan said from the depths of the freezer. He popped his head up, a mischievous grin on his face. "You wanna try to licorice, don't you?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sophie laughed softly, "Kind of?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>It's truly dreadful," he said, digging out a charcoal colored treat.</em></p>
<p>"<em>It's licorice. That's expected," Sophie chuckled, accepting the unnatural looking Frosty Freezie.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Nathan reappeared after another second with a light green hued frozen treat. "For when you realize your mistake," he joked, gesturing to it. He hopped up on the counter as Sophie removed the wrappings and dared her tongue to touch the iced snack. Her face immediately contorted into shock and confusion.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I told you," Nathan said, breaking out into laughter.</em></p>
<p>"<em>That… that doesn't even taste like licorice?" she scowled at the treat. "It's like… like…"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Like tar dipped in sugar?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>I mean… yea, kinda."</em></p>
<p>"<em>They're not always winners," he continued, a chuckle lingering as he unwrapped the kiwi-flavored one and swapped it with Sophie for the licorice. He watched her glance hesitantly at it. "It's good, I promise."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The tip of Sophie's tongue stretched out, cautiously dabbing at the surface. "Oh!" she said in pleasant surprise before giving it another try. "This is, wow, this is-"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I told you it was good," Nathan chuckled before biting into the charcoal treat in his hand.</em></p>
<p>"<em>You like that?!" Sophie asked in surprise, her face recoiling at the idea of tasting it again.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Nathan shrugged as he took another bite. "It's an acquired taste."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sophie burst into laughter. "How many of those have you eaten?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nathan pondered for a moment, "seven- eight...teen?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sophie's eyes bulged in amazement. "And you haven't grown a third arm yet? There has to be something toxic in those - that kind of awfulness doesn't come naturally."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nathan smirked back. "No, but I think I'm getting close. I'm banking on a third eye, but a third arm wouldn't be such a bad thing either."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sophie leaned against the counter, focusing on the kiwi treat in her hands. It was pleasantly refreshing and, on the hottest day of the summer, it was the perfect treat.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You look nice," Nathan said with a soft casualness, and Sophie looked up in surprise to realize his eyes were fixed on her.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She felt her cheeks burn with discomfort. Her hair was a wet mess from swimming, and she was wearing a two-year-old faded bikini with a pair of Point Rock running shorts. "We should… we should probably get back out there," she said in reference to the back porch where a handful of friends were either lounging in the sun or splashing in the pool.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Sophie, I didn't - I just… it's a compliment, ok?" Nathan said, his face falling in disappointment.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Should we bring any of these for the others?" Sophie continued, ignoring Nathan's response.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Nathan sighed before jumping off the kitchen counter and opening the freezer to fetch an armful of them. He shut the door with more force than necessary before making for the back porch.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Nathan, wait-"</em></p>
<p>"<em>What?" he shot back, his voice filled with frustration.</em></p>
<p>"<em>I… thank you. It was sweet of you to say."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>A moment passed between them where Nathan looked like he might respond before he gave her a small nod and continued out to the porch.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kate wandered into the living room - the smell of weed wafting through the air as the attempts of philosophical conversation bounced between the couches. A duo chatting in the corner caught her eye: they fit the type she'd expect to have the information she needed.</p>
<p>"Hi," Kate interrupted.</p>
<p>"Hi?" replied one of the girls, her fingers were holding the beginning of a joint and her head was cocked as though trying to remember if she should recognize Kate.</p>
<p>"You don't know me."</p>
<p>"Oh, good," she confessed, exhaling a breath of smoke before breaking into a laugh. "I was worried I was already high. Two hits. It'd be a record."</p>
<p>"This is literally only your second time," the other chastised, grabbing the smoking paper and taking a drag of her own. She proceeded to offer it to Kate who always already regretting the entire conversation.</p>
<p>"Er, no thanks. Do either of you know Sophie?"</p>
<p>"Which Sophie?"</p>
<p>"Wh-oh, Sophie Moore," Kate clarified</p>
<p>The first girl giggled in reply. "There's only one Sophie."</p>
<p>"Right… so, you do know her or…?"</p>
<p>The other girl eyed Kate curiously. "Depends. Who are you?"</p>
<p>"Uh, I'm Kate. I'm… I have her phone. I just wanted to drop it off-"</p>
<p>"She's probably with Nathan," the first interrupted.</p>
<p>"Who?" Kate asked.</p>
<p>"You aren't from around here, are you?" the first girl continued with a smirk of curiosity.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Two weeks earlier</strong>
</p>
<p>"<em>Hey you."</em></p>
<p>"<em>You're drunk," Sophie observed as Nathan sat down next to her.</em></p>
<p>"<em>And you're sober," he observed back, grabbing a twig and throwing it into the bonfire in front of them.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sophie sighed, glancing around at the laughter and shouting that came with intoxication.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Have one drink," he offered.</em></p>
<p>"<em>No, I can't. I'm driving."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Yes, you can. You can stay until you're sober. What are you having? Beer? Tequila? Rum?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Nathan-"</em></p>
<p>"<em>If you don't tell me I'm going to make a suicide."</em></p>
<p>"<em>A what?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>It's a bit of everything."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Is that how you made the licorice flavor, too?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Nathan laughed. "No, but honestly that might have been a better strategy," he pondered before returning his attention to Sophie. "So, what'll it be?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Nathan, I'm not doing this with you again."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Nathan surrendered into silence for a moment longer before getting to his feet and walking away. Sophie sighed in frustration as she stared into the burning fire. She'd arrived with Amanda and Aly two hours prior and lost them nearly an hour later to their boyfriends. She wasn't upset by it and knew if she had it her way she'd have done the same. She glanced at her phone, knowing it would be another week before she could expect a text from Kate. From her latest email, Sophie figured Kate was sleeping off a night of partying on a beach somewhere in the Mediteranean. A pang of jealousy filled her as she realized her entire summer had been spent slicing tomatoes and mopping floors.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Here," came Nathan's voice through her thoughts. She glanced up and saw a red solo cup hanging from his extended hand.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Nathan what did I s-"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Relax, Moore. It's a cola," he said retaking his seat next to her. Her scowl fell as she took the glass, glancing into it hesitantly before taking a small sip to test. "It's clean, Sophie. Scout's honor."</em></p>
<p>"<em>That might work on some people, but I know you were kicked out of Boy Scouts," Sophie joked before committing to a full sip. He was right: it was just a regular cola.</em></p>
<p>"<em>They just weren't ready for my progressive fire-starting capabilities."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I think the point is that you learn how to start a fire </em>without<em> a gallon of starter fluid."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Nathan shrugged as he took another sip from his own cup.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I'm glad you came tonight," he said quietly, his gaze on the fire.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Did I give the impression I wouldn't?" Sophie asked, scanning back to a day earlier when he'd call to invite her.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Wh-? Oh, well, no, but…" he continued as though trying to reevaluate what he meant. "I guess I mean this whole summer. We didn't… things didn't really end well with us and, well, you're a right pain in the ass Moore."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I'll pretend like this is all meant as some distorted compliment," Sophie chuckled as Nathan's train of thought waivered. She glanced around letting Nathan's words settle: it was true the end of their senior year hadn't ended with rainbows and unicorns. In fact, Sophie had spent the following summer avoiding any social gatherings which meant losing touch with a number of friends right before college. This summer was a complete one-eighty of that. She glanced down toward her cup. "But I know what you mean. It is kind of amazing how much a year could change th-"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She was abruptly cut off by Nathan's mouth pressing against hers. A shock delayed her reaction as his tongue pressed passed her lips and his hand reached for the back of Sophie's neck. It took a moment for her brain to catch up and, when it did, she quickly pulled back in surprise.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Nathan, what the hell?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>What?" he asked in equal surprise. "Isn't this… this is what you want, right?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Wha-? No, what are you talking about? What part of 'I have a boyfriend' has not been clear?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Are you fucking kidding me?"<br/></em></p>
<p>"<em>This isn't news, Nathan," Sophie said in continued shock.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Oh come on, Sophie. Your mom inviting me over for dinner? We went to the movies together? You dance around all summer in… this," he said gesturing to her tank top and shorts. "You've been teasing me all summer."</em></p>
<p>"<em>What are you talking about? You… I was very clear we were just friends."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Bullshit."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Nathan, this isn't - it was never-"</em></p>
<p>"<em>This is classic, Moore."</em></p>
<p>"<em>You're drunk," Sophie replied, her patience running short.</em></p>
<p>"<em>And you're a frigid tease," he shouted before throwing his cup into the fire and leaving Sophie to a sea of stares from every set of eyes within earshot.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>"Sorry?" Kate asked, not understanding.</p>
<p>"I said, you're not from around here, are you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, n-no, I'm from out of town."</p>
<p>"And why do you have her phone?" asked the second girl, her eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>Kate sighed in annoyance. "We go to school together. She was in Gotham yesterday for an interview-"</p>
<p>"Oh that's right! How did it go?" the first said with renewed enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"Uh, fine I guess? You'd have to ask her," Kate replied, unsure how much detail to provide. She didn't know who these two were, but they obviously knew Sophie. "Anyway, she crashed at my place and forgot her phone."</p>
<p>As evidence, Kate slipped it from her pocket and waved it in front of them. This seemed to convince the second girl who revealed a small smile of approval.</p>
<p>"She's been with Nathan all night-"</p>
<p>"To be fair though, really it's the other way around: Nathan's been with her all night."</p>
<p>"Whatever. Basically if you find him you'll find her."</p>
<p>"That… that isn't really helpful," Kate said, struggling to keep her eyes from rolling.</p>
<p>"Well, if his arm around her shoulder was any sign, I'd guess they're probably… if you know what I mean-"</p>
<p>"<em>Amanda</em>," the second girl hissed at the second.</p>
<p>"What <em>Aly</em>? It's <em>so </em>obvious," Amanda replied defensively.</p>
<p>"Sorry?" Kate asked, the blood draining from her face.</p>
<p>Aly glared Amanda into silence. "Nothing. Forget she said anything."</p>
<p>Kate stared blankly back at the two, a wave of nausea washing over her. It only took a second for Amanda to feel the need to clarify.</p>
<p>"Nathan and Sophie used to date."</p>
<p>"Ah," Kate said simply, unsure she wanted to hear anything more. She thought the name sounded familiar, and a conversation toward the end of last semester with Melvin was replaying through her mind.</p>
<p>"But Sophie is dating someone at school," she continued. "Martin or Marvin-"</p>
<p>"Melvin," Kate corrected uncomfortably but with some relief. If they knew about Melvin, there was no need to let her imagination run away.</p>
<p>"Right, Melvin-"</p>
<p>"You say that like it's stopped him in the past," Amanda chimed in. "Remember Elisa over winter break? Patrick still won't talk to her <em>or</em> Nathan."</p>
<p>"So, wh-where do you think I could find her? Them?"</p>
<p>"Might try the bedrooms. If not there, check out back. We can help if you wa-"</p>
<p>"No, no, uh, you've - this was great. I, uh, I'll take it from here."</p>
<p>"Don't forget to knock," Amanda advised as Kate walked away. An unfamiliar insecurity filled Kate as she stepped away from the conversation toward the staircase.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>One week earlier</strong>
</p>
<p>"<em>Hey."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Go to hell," Sophie said, brushing past Nathan as she collected trays from empty tables.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Sophie, I'm sorry about… can we start over? I said things, you said things."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I said-?" Sophie began before glancing over to the registers where Mr. Collins was busy with a customer. "I said things?" she said quietly. "I think I've been pretty clear all summer."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I know, I just thought-"</em></p>
<p>"<em>What? You thought I was secretly asking you to ram your tongue down my throat all summer?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>I don't know… I guess, kinda?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Kinda?" Sophie asked in obvious surprise.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Look, I just… I've been thinking about us, and I was drunk, and I overstepped."</em></p>
<p>"<em>That's a bit of an understatement," Sophie shot back. "And what do you mean you've been thinking about us? We aren't anything, Nathan."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I… look, I get that. It was just that, well, we've kind of spent all summer together, and it reminded me of… I guess I just… I got ahead of myself."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sophie's scowl softened as she watched Nathan struggle to communicate.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I want to make it up to you. How can I make it up to you?" he asked softly, his face full of remorse.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sophie sighed in frustration. "Nathan, I…."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You don't have to answer now. I just - I wanted to apologize and you weren't answering my calls or texts so I thought maybe if I came here I... I'm sorry Sophie. It won't happen again."</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Kate reached the second floor, her breath catching as she counted the doors: four in total. She dreaded the thoughts taunting her periphery as she took the first step toward door number one. The music thumped against the walls and the white noise of chatter were her only distraction as she hesitantly raised a hand to the first door. Before she could knock, it swung open, and she came face to face with a giggling duo.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry," she said quickly, letting them pass. She let out a small sigh of relief and realized how much weight she was putting into the words of two strangers downstairs. This was Sophie. Diligent, thoughtful, principled Sophie.</p>
<p>She knocked on the second and it revealed an empty room. A confidence grew in Kate as she looked at the remaining two doors. She stepped up to the third when a click from the fourth revealed someone coming out of the bathroom. Kate nearly let out a chuckle as she relaxed and let her knuckle rap against the last door.</p>
<p>She heard no response and shook her head at her own imagination. She stepped back toward the stairs when a muffled noise caught her attention. Her ears perked back toward the door, and she listened for a moment when another noise cried out. She knocked again and her hesitation lasted only a moment longer when a shout called through the door.</p>
<p>Her fingers found the knob and she thrust the door open, her eyes scanning the room. It was filled with people, and every eye had turned to look at her. In the corner was a tv playing a nameless horror film, and Kate felt a wave of relief that outweighed the embarrassment of having just barged in. She quickly scanned the room for Sophie, and when her face didn't appear, she offered a brief apology before relatching the door. She surveyed the hall one last time, a growing sense of relief filling her as she took the stairs back to the ground level.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Earlier that night</strong>
</p>
<p>"<em>Hello?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Hey Nathan."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Er, sorry who is this?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Oh, sorry - it's Sophie."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Sophie? Hi! Uh, wh-whose phone are you using?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Oh, it's my dad's."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Everything ok?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Yea, yea just… hey are you still having that get together tonight?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>End of summer bash to commence as planned at six! Will I see you here?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Yea, I mean, if it's...if that's cool?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>I'll save you a jell-o shot."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Oh, th-that isn't."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Relax, Moore. I'm messing with you. See you tonight."</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Kate stepped out onto the porch and glanced out across the backyard. It was vast: there was a multi-level porch that spanned downward to encompass a massive built-in pool. Entwined within all of that were seating areas filled with different groups of people laughing and joking. Where the porch transitioned to the lawn was a blazing bonfire with another group sitting around it.</p>
<p>She sighed realizing it would take another twenty minutes to cover the entire yard as she walked toward the first group. She kept her distance, noting Sophie's face was not among them before veering toward the next closest group. She was used to sifting through a sea of unknown faces, but this felt different. A burst from the fire caught her attention as a group of guys broke into laughter at it. She rolled her eyes as she observed the next group. She could handle a room of rich, spoiled teens playing adult, but these were teens playing teen, and that was not something she had any experience with.</p>
<p>A few people waved at her, mistaking her for someone they knew. None of the waves came from Sophie who remained a ghost. She finished descending the tiered porch and landed at the edge of the lawn, noting there were very few lights extending into the enormous grassy area. She let out a sigh of frustration wondering if she had missed Sophie entirely. She glanced back at the small groups lingering about, interrogating her memory for an area of the house she might have missed.</p>
<p>She was about to walk back to the house in defeat when a rustle and noise pulled her attention back to the sea of dark that led into the long lawn in front of her. She squinted and realized a shed sat out a short distance away. It was an unlikely location for Sophie to be, but an impulse moved Kate's feet toward it. Her shoes grazing against the wet grass was the only sound that echoed as the sound of laughter faded and the darkness around her grew.</p>
<p>Another sound made her ears perk. There was something unnatural about it, and Kate hesitated. She was a city girl. It's not that she didn't have experience with nature, but she also had no idea what kind of animals might be lurking out in the dark. She felt herself tense as she forced herself to continue, her pace varying between slowing and accelerating. Her eyes were fully adjusted to the dark now, and she was mere steps from the shed when more rustling echoed through the night. Taking a breath, she closed the distance, noting the shed door was shut and a padlock sat fixed over the latch. She scowled in confusion before stepping around to check the other side of the structure.</p>
<p>What she saw left her frozen in place: two bodies were entwined on the ground next to the shed. A male figure was positioned on top, his pants crudely pulled down. Beneath him was a female figure. Kate felt her breath catch as she recognized half of the duo:</p>
<p>"S-Sophie?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate watched in stunned silence as the bodies unraveled, and the unknown male awkwardly rolled and jumped to his feet, his hands clasping around the edge of his pants as he pulled them into place. His fingers made quick work of fastening them as a look of shock turned into a mischievous grin. Kate felt like she'd been punched in the gut as the image from moments earlier remained cemented in her brain.</p>
<p>"Kate?" came Sophie's voice of surprised recognition. There was a disbelief in the way she said Kate's name. There was also a tone of… relief? Kate's disorientation only increased at the sound of Sophie's voice ringing in her ears.</p>
<p>"Wh… what-" Kate choked out, "what is this?"</p>
<p>"Haven't you heard of privacy?" the guy replied, his breath heavy.</p>
<p>"Sorry?"</p>
<p>"You just nose around places you don't belong?" the guy continued, his voice elevating with a strange hostility.</p>
<p>"Well I would have knocked, but," Kate began, gesturing at the open space.</p>
<p>"You're a smart ass, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"I've been told. And you are…?"</p>
<p>"Nathan - I'm an old friend of Soph's."</p>
<p>It was only then that Kate tore her gaze from Nathan's aggressive face to look over at Sophie for confirmation, but instead she saw Sophie's gaze fixed to the ground, the moonlight reflecting off the tears flowing down her cheeks. Even in the dark she could see Sophie's hands shake uncontrollably as she tried to adjust her shirt, and it was then that Kate noticed a rip in the cloth running from her collar down to expose her skin and bra beneath.</p>
<p>"It's Sophie," Kate corrected slowly, her eyes not leaving Sophie whose shaking could be heard in her deep breathing.</p>
<p>"She doesn't mind, right babe?" he said with a strained grin to Sophie.</p>
<p>"It looks to me like she does."</p>
<p>"Hey, I think you've done enough. I don't know who you are-"</p>
<p>"I'm Kate."</p>
<p>"Whatever. I've never seen you before. I think it's time for you to leave. We were just having a little fun."</p>
<p>"Sophie?" Kate asked. She felt the shock of seeing Sophie under someone else slowly fade and, in its place, a boiling anger as greater clarity of the situation unfolded.</p>
<p>"She's fine. Probably drank too much."</p>
<p>"I didn't ask you, Nate," Kate said, her eyes breaking from Sophie and turning toward Nathan. He was a few inches taller and nearly fifty pounds heavier than Kate. If there wasn't a malevolent way about his smile, he'd be attractive. He was dressed stylishly and had a prep-boy quality about him that made Kate's fingers curl into fists.</p>
<p>"You think I'm lyin'? She was practically begging me for it. Some girls just don't know how-"</p>
<p>A flood of blinding red overcame Kate as she stepped toward him. The space closed quickly, and she felt her arms lift as her hands found his chest, pushing forcefully against him. She watched his smile fall as he stepped back in surprise before one of his own hands came flying forward in retaliation. Kate felt herself sidestep to dodge as she lifted her own fist in response. Her arm flew ahead and stopped only when her closed fingers landed against Nathan's jaw. Before either of them could react, her other fist was soaring up and hit square into his nose.</p>
<p>A cry came out as he brought his hands to his face. "What the fuck?!" he cursed, looking down to see his fingers glistening with blood in the moonlight. "Wh-… you broke my fucking nose. You fucking… you bitch. Do you even know who I am?" he shouted.</p>
<p>"I don't need to."</p>
<p>"You're going to-" he paused, spitting on the ground, "-regret this. I'm go to sue your ass-"</p>
<p>"Go ahead," Kate challenged, stepping closer as adrenaline raged through her. "And then we can talk about how you just sexually assaulted someone. You want to be a tough guy? Just wait until my lawyers are so far up your ass you're begging me t-"</p>
<p>"Your lawyers?" he spat back with a laugh. "That's rich."</p>
<p>"Try me," Kate challenged, stepping toward Nathan again. He faltered, stepping away from her. "What? Not so tough now you pathetic piece of sh-"</p>
<p>"Kate," Sophie said, her voice low but enough to break through Kate's anger. Kate turned to see Sophie was now standing and behind her were a number of nameless party-goers who had left the porch to investigate the shouts. Kate's eyes fell back on Sophie. There was a pleading look in her eyes for Kate to stop, and Kate felt the pulsing in her ears fade.</p>
<p>"Leave it," she whispered softly in embarrassment as she tried covering the tear of her shirt. "Please."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Silence filled the car as they passed down the quiet streets back toward Sophie's house. The rhythm of street lights flashing into the car slowed as the car stopped at a red light. They hadn't shared a word since leaving the party, and Sophie was struggling with the well of emotions hitting her. The details were already fuzzy, and everything was mixing together.</p>
<p>She had arrived at the party. Nathan's parents were out of town. He was already tipsy. He had a drink. She didn't. She wasn't going to stay long. She only came for the distraction. He asked what was wrong. She lied. He had another drink. She didn't. Things changed. They were having fun. She ran into friends. She stayed a while longer. He had another drink. So did her old friends. So did she. He had another. Someone sang karaoke. He started singing karaoke. He sang Don't Stop Believin'. He had another drink. She didn't. He pulled her outside. He wanted to show her a gnome statue he'd found. It was an inside joke from school. It was next to the shed. She expected to laugh at the nostalgia. She-</p>
<p>The car accelerated as the light turned green and pulled her from the thoughts.</p>
<p>Sophie risked a glance at Kate. Her jaw was clenched shut, her eyes were focused on the road, and her hand was wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. Even in the dim street light Sophie could see the skin along her knuckle had split. A wave of frustration swept through her.</p>
<p>It came out of nowhere. She was on the ground. She couldn't think. His hand was over her mouth. His body was on hers. It was heavy. It wasn't caring. Another hand pulled at her shirt. She tried to get away. Her shirt tore. Her mother was going to be so upset. He told her to stay quiet. Another hand was tugging at her pants. His mouth was on her neck. Another hand undid his own pants. He adjusted his weight. She tried to break free. Another hand pinned her down. She felt cool air on her lips. He had run out of hands. She tried to yell. It worked until another hand appeared and capped her mouth. She found her own hands. She scratched at him. He didn't care. Another hand slid between her legs. He touched her. She felt a sob of fear. Another of helplessness. Another of anger. And then… it stopped.</p>
<p>"How did you find me?" Sophie asked, breaking through the deafening silence and her own thoughts.</p>
<p>"Your parents."</p>
<p>Sophie scowled in confusion.</p>
<p>"You left your phone. They called because you hadn't come home," Kate continued, suddenly remembering why she was there in the first place. She pulled Sophie's phone out of her pocket and set it in the middle console.</p>
<p>"I thought it got swiped on the train," Sophie admitted before picking it up. "You drove down from Gotham?"</p>
<p>"Left or right?"</p>
<p>"Wh-? Oh, uhm, left," Sophie answered, realizing they had stopped at a fork in the road. The blinker cut through the returned silence. She stared down at the tiny piece of technology, her thumb running over the familiar keypad.</p>
<p>"I… I'm sorry. About tonight, I don't know…"</p>
<p>"It's fine."</p>
<p>"I just… it all happened so fast and… and I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Sophie, you didn't do anything wrong."</p>
<p>"But if I had just… I don't know. You drove down, and your hand is all… I'm just so sorry Ka-"</p>
<p>"Would you stop apologizing?" Kate interrupted sharply, her voice raised to a level Sophie had never experienced. "Just…"</p>
<p>Sophie fell into shocked silence as she watched Kate glare through the windshield. They were stopped at another red light.</p>
<p>"Kate, I-"</p>
<p>"What if someone didn't find you? I mean… I-I don't… and he..." Kate started before her voice broke off.</p>
<p>Sophie watched Kate turn her head to look out the driver's side window. It was only when the light turned green that her eyes returned forward, and Sophie saw the watery tears welling in Kate's eyes.</p>
<p>"Kate… I…" Sophie fell silent, her words failing her as she realized Kate wasn't angry with Sophie. Her tone was out of fear. "Turn right up here."</p>
<p>"But I just turned left," Kate replied flatly.</p>
<p>"I know… just - just hang a right."</p>
<p>They remained silent but for a few additional directions from Sophie. After another ten minutes Sophie told Kate to park.</p>
<p>"Where?"</p>
<p>"Side of the street is fine," Sophie said while unbuckling her seatbelt.</p>
<p>"Where are we?" Kate asked, her tone a mix of curiosity and annoyance as she watched Sophie open the car door and exit. "Soph-" but the slam of the car door cut her off.</p>
<p>Kate's head popped up over the top of the car as she exited, feeling a cool summer breeze hit her. She turned toward a sea of darkness in confusion until she realized Gotham was illuminated on the other side. "Is this-?"</p>
<p>"Gotham River? Yea."</p>
<p>Kate watched Sophie walk toward the darkness and the sound of the river.</p>
<p>"Sophie what…?" she called out from the side of the street. She hesitated for a second, glancing up and down the desolate street. She glanced at Sophie who was growing smaller by the second.</p>
<p>"Sophie, wait," Kate called, jogging to catch up. She held out a sweatshirt from her back seat to Sophie who silently accepted it and put it on. They walked in silence for nearly ten minutes, letting the wind, water, and occasional seagull fill the space. Kate observed with a curiosity the skyline beyond.</p>
<p>"I've never seen the river from this side," she spoke finally.</p>
<p>"You're telling me you've travelled to private Greek islands but never once have you jumped the river?"</p>
<p>Kate shook her head, realizing how preposterous it must sound. They fell into another round of silence, letting the sound of the river narrate their walk. Sophie was a few steps ahead, and Kate imagined this wasn't the first night she'd spent walking these same tracks. The path wasn't marked; it was a rocky terrain of mixed sizes. Some were boulders large enough to sit on while others were perfect for rolling an ankle. Kate watched Sophie navigate them all expertly before pausing at a particularly large boulder. She glanced back at Kate before sitting down onto it.</p>
<p>Kate paused, watching Sophie settle, and when Kate realized Sophie had no intention of leaving anytime soon, Kate stepped forward and climbed onto it. She sat down, taking care to maintain a distance between them. The last forty-eight hours weighed heavy on her mind as she struggled to resist her instinctive desire to pull Sophie close and never let her out of her sight again. The events from not even an hour earlier were trapped in her mind, and the sight of seeing Sophie that vulnerable left her both furious and afraid. Furious that anyone could attack Sophie in that way and afraid of what might have happened if fate hadn't let her stumble onto them.</p>
<p>"How was Greece?"</p>
<p>"What?" Kate asked, startled by Sophie's voice and the question.</p>
<p>"Greece; we… I mean, I got a few highlights from… how was it?"</p>
<p>Kate looked at Sophie in disbelief. Of all the topics, she chose the most mundane, pointless one of them all. She nearly said as much when she was also struck with a feeling that that's exactly what Sophie needed.</p>
<p>"Warm. Sunny - so much sun," Kate began, trying to find the words to describe it. "I've never been anywhere that has both the most amazing sunrises and the most stunning sunsets."</p>
<p>Sophie nodded along with Kate's words as she continued to describe the Acropolis, the food, the beaches, and all of the architecture. A few minutes into it, Kate paused briefly, noting that Sophie's gaze was fixed on the city, and she wondered if Sophie was lost in her own thoughts. After a reassuring glance from Sophie, she continued to describe her trip, going into more detail than she realized she remembered.</p>
<p>"And... just the best feta - it was so fresh and had the perfect tang and saltiness."</p>
<p>"Feta?"</p>
<p>"Yea, feta," Kate repeated, noting the slight turn of question in Sophie's head. "The cheese?"</p>
<p>Sophie shook her head, clarifying her unfamiliarity with it.</p>
<p>"You've never had feta?" Kate asked in slight amazement. "It's… wow, I mean, we'll need to change that."</p>
<p>Kate offered a grin of assurance which faded as she watched Sophie's face remain unchanged. Silence fell upon them again as they both concentrated on the city lights across the way.</p>
<p>"Uhm," Kate began cautiously, "so, that Nathan guy… he was your ex?"</p>
<p>Sophie stared blankly back in surprise. "How did you…?"</p>
<p>"Melvin," Kate replied easily. "And Amanda and… Alex? Alice-?"</p>
<p>"Aly."</p>
<p>"Right. We've never really talked about it."</p>
<p>"Right…" Sophie said softly, thinking about all the topics they'd never broached. "He… he wasn't… he's not normally like that..."</p>
<p>"I didn't… Did you love him?" Kate asked, pivoting from her initial thought. Sophie noted a decisive change in Kate's tone. What had started as aggressive shifted to something else. It wasn't accusatory nor did it seem to carry an agenda. It felt like a genuine question, and Sophie stared up at the stars as she pondered it.</p>
<p>"I think… I think I wanted to. At the time it checked all the boxes, and I think that… I thought I was supposed to. But now, a year later, I know I didn't," she answered after a moment. "Honestly I… I don't really know. He had… there was a-a…" she said, trailing off.</p>
<p>Kate turned her head to look at Sophie's silhouette. Her brow was furrowed as she relived the memories.</p>
<p>"I know why we broke up," Sophie said. "It wasn't… he wanted to take the next step, and… I wasn't sure I was ready. Even with all the boxes checked, it just… it was never right. It wasn't even that I wasn't 'ready' so much as I just knew I didn't want it to be with him. My mom was more broken up about it than me when we ended things… he- he wanted… I had studies and college admissions and… and I think if I'm honest I liked the idea of a relationship more than the actual thing. When his hinting for more turned into an ultimatum-"</p>
<p>"An ultimatum?"</p>
<p>"That's not the right word. He… he's not a bad guy," Sophie said, her tone apologetically defensive.</p>
<p>"That's the second time you've defended him," Kate challenged in slight exasperation. "Were we not at the same house tonight? He was…" Kate faded, not wanting to force Sophie to relive earlier that night. "Maybe… maybe you didn't mean it but… you said 'ultimatum', Sophie. I just… he doesn't sound like a good guy."</p>
<p>"It sounds worse than… it's… he gets a certain way when he drinks and…"</p>
<p>"Predatory? Aggressive? Selfish?"</p>
<p>"Kate, don't-"</p>
<p>"What caused you to break up?" Kate pushed, feeling herself lose control of her patience.</p>
<p>Sophie fell silent, staring at the skyline beyond. Kate watched Sophie, sensing she had overstepped.</p>
<p>" He… it was prom. As stereotypical as it sounds..." Sophie began, "and he wanted… he said if we weren't going to... he didn't see a future with us."</p>
<p>"He broke up with you because you wouldn't have sex with him?" Kate asked, stunned by the admission. "That… that's an ultimatum, Soph," she said softly.</p>
<p>Sophie glanced over at Kate who was gazing back at her with a small scowl on her face.</p>
<p>"You don't need to defend him," Kate continued.</p>
<p>"I… I'm not trying to, but I knew I didn't want that and… and he's not a bad guy."</p>
<p>"Fooled me."</p>
<p>"Oh, right, because you're so innocent in all of your extracurricular activities," Sophie shot back.</p>
<p>Kate's face fell, the shock of Sophie's verbal slap leaving her stunned. Kate opened her mouth to respond but failed as she tried to contain her surprise. "I've never pinned someone beneath me against their will," Kate said, her voice elevated. "And that you would…" Kate continued, her surprise turning to hurt. "I…"</p>
<p>She shook her head in disbelief. Instead of finding the words to say, she fell silent, staring out into the dark water rushing past.</p>
<p>"Kate, I- I'm sorry," Sophie rushed, her voice heavy with apology. "I don't know why I- that was such an asshole thing of me to-"</p>
<p>"Do you trust me?" Kate interrupted, her tone edgy with frustration.</p>
<p>"What?" Sophie asked in surprise.</p>
<p>"Do you trust me?"</p>
<p>Sophie's mouth opened to answer before closing again. The events from the last two months were fresh in her mind as she felt herself answer instinctively. "I… I don't know."</p>
<p>Kate closed her eyes, unprepared for how Sophie's words landed.</p>
<p>"I mean, I do, I just-"</p>
<p>"You don't need to explain." Kate said simply, her voice an echo of herself.</p>
<p>"It's… I just mean it's-it's a complicated answer. I trust you for the most part, but sometimes I feel like you aren't actually listening to me. Like this Wayne Tech thing - how am I supposed to trust you if… if you go behind my back?"</p>
<p>Kate sighed in frustration, her ears ringing from Sophie's admission. If she'd let herself sit with it for a moment she'd realize her reaction was irrational, but she didn't let herself do that. Instead, she shifted away from Sophie toward the edge of the rock.</p>
<p>"We should get going," Kate said, letting herself wonder about trivial things like what time it was to take her mind off the disappointment of the conversation.</p>
<p>"Kate, wait."</p>
<p>"You've had a long day. Probably best to just get you home," Kate said, hopping off the rock.</p>
<p>"Kate."</p>
<p>"Sophie."</p>
<p>"I don't… will you just come back here? Can we talk about this?"</p>
<p>"Oh, now you want to talk?" Kate shot back, the hurt in her voice resonating heavily through the night.</p>
<p>"I… yes."</p>
<p>"I think we're past that."</p>
<p>"Kate… please. I- I don't want us to fight, please," she called out to Kate. When she didn't stop, Sophie sighed and trailed after her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The river was only fifteen minutes out of the way from Sophie's house, but the first five minutes of the drive had already felt like an hour as the tension and silence weighed on Sophie. She stared at her cell phone and nearly jumped when the screen lit up with an incoming call.</p>
<p>"Is it ok if I…?" she asked, glancing at Kate's face fixed on the road ahead. She saw Kate glance and give a short nod before she took a steadying breath and pressed answer.</p>
<p>"Hey mom," she began, her voice heavy with fake happiness. "I-... yea, yes she… well I'm talking to you, aren't I?... Yes, I know, I-... No, we're heading home now… Yea, I'm with Kate… I-I don't think that's-...maybe ten minutes?... ok, I love you, too."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You'll be ok?" Kate asked as she set the car in idle. The remainder of the drive back had been in complete silence, and now that they were in the driveway, there was a strange feeling of finality in the passing seconds.</p>
<p>"Yea."</p>
<p>Kate nodded in acknowledgement, not trusting herself to look at anything but the steering wheel in front of her.</p>
<p>Sophie unclicked the seatbelt, wishing there was a way to undo the last 48 hours. She felt like a juxtaposition: exhausted and simultaneously wide awake, but there was a hazy awareness that each moment that expired was one moment closer to some unstoppable inevitability.</p>
<p>They sat silently for a moment longer, both feeling unfulfilled about the last two days but unsure what or how to broach it. For both there was a hurt that left them quiet, not wanting to accept the vulnerability that came with talking about it.</p>
<p>After another long second, Sophie finally reached for the door handle. She paused for a final second,</p>
<p>"Kate, can we pl-"</p>
<p>A knock on the driver's side window startled both of them. Kate reacted faster than Sophie, rolling down her window to reveal Diane Moore staring back at both of them.</p>
<p>"Hi, you must be Kate."</p>
<p>"Uhm, yes, I… yea."</p>
<p>"Diane Moore, Sophia's mom. Thank you so much for making the trip - I know this had to have been so far out of your way."</p>
<p>"Er, it wasn't a problem. Didn't have plans tonight anyway-"</p>
<p>"No Friday night plans?" Mrs. Moore challenged.</p>
<p>"Uh… none that were important enough they couldn't be postponed. Plus I know Sophie is waiting on a follow-up call from Wayne Tech s-so it… it wasn't a problem."</p>
<p>"Oh, you're exactly like Sophia described you," she continued, nodding toward Sophie who sat petrified in her seat, the passenger-side door sitting half open. "You'll be coming in, yes?"</p>
<p>"Uhm, no Mrs. Moore, I-"</p>
<p>"Diane, please."</p>
<p>"Uh, right. No, sorry. I-I was going to head back to the city, actually."</p>
<p>"You are not planning on driving back at this hour," Mrs. Moore accused, her practiced stare penetrating Kate's demeanor.</p>
<p>"It's not that far, Mrs. M-"</p>
<p>"Diane. And nonsense. You're staying here tonight. I won't have you passing out in the middle of the night behind the wheel."</p>
<p>"No, it's - it's totally fine. I'll grab a coffee on my way-"</p>
<p>"The answer is 'no' young lady. What would your parents say if they knew I just let you drive alone back into the city at this hour?" she challenged.</p>
<p>"Mom…" Sophie muttered in an attempt to deflate the conversation. That Sophie's mom alluded to two parents only made Sophie feel more uncomfortable at the remark. Her mom knew about Kate's mom and sister, but the motherly monologue in her forgot.</p>
<p>"You're right," Kate admitted, surprising Sophie. "But I'll just grab a room at the hotel in town - it'll be just as easy, and I-</p>
<p>"I've already set up a spot in the living room. You'll stay under our roof tonight," Mrs. Moore cut in before trekking back to the house, shutting down any chance of Kate's arguments to the contrary.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>"Hi," Kate said, not looking back from the mantle. Her eyes were focused on a framed picture of a cheeky little girl in a bumblebee costume, and Kate couldn't hide the smile of seeing a little Sophie proudly showing off her black and yellow suit. "Cute stripes," Kate remarked.</p>
<p>"Cute pjs," Sophie teased back at Kate's bright pink shorts and yellow t-shirt.</p>
<p>"I can't take credit. My roommate has a unique taste in colors."</p>
<p>"I think you mean 'has colors'," Sophie dismissed. "Just because your wardrobe is every shade of grey and black-"</p>
<p>"Which you also own," Kate cut in. "And yet you still sentenced me to… this." she said, glancing down at the bright colors.</p>
<p>"Diane Moore chose those for you-"</p>
<p>"Well in that case-"</p>
<p>"You're thrilled?"</p>
<p>"Like you wouldn't believe," Kate replied dryly with a grin.</p>
<p>A brief moment of ease passed before an awkwardness settled between them. Their banter stalled as they both remembered their conversations from earlier.</p>
<p>"Uhm, so, you… do you have everything you need, or-?"</p>
<p>"Yea, all good. Your mom is… she's very prepared. I've never seen so many toothbrushes. That woman is well stocked when it comes to toiletries."</p>
<p>"Yea, she - she's pretty great," Sophie replied, glancing at the perfectly made-up sheets fit snugly on the couch. A glass of water was set neatly on a coaster on the coffee table. "Well, if that's all, I'll just… I'm gonna head to bed."</p>
<p>"Yep, sounds good. I'll probably bounce before you wake."</p>
<p>"And miss Diane's Saturday morning breakfast?"</p>
<p>Kate resisted the chance to fall into a familiar exchange, instead remaining silent as she let the comment pass. Sophie's face fell as she watched the hesitation on Kate's face.</p>
<p>"Kate, can't we just go b-"</p>
<p>"Good night, Soph."</p>
<p>Sophie paused, her mouth open to argue. They stared each other down, and Sophie was the first to blink.</p>
<p>"Ok then," Sophie nodded, a thousand other words left unsaid as she made the short walk back to her room. Kate watched the light from the bedroom slip away as the door closed shut, and a familiar feeling of dread and regret over her inaction filled her.</p>
<p>She glanced around the empty living room, noting the framed photos mounted on the walls and the small details that made the place a home. There was a sense of warmth to it that Kate only had memories of. Her experience of 'home' now was a curated, modern penthouse filled with surfaces as cold and lifeless as the energy in it. She turned to the couch, smirking at the mismatched pastel floral sheets and handmade quilt that donned the cushions: it was perfect.</p>
<p>She found the lamp switch and, with a flick, found herself flooded in darkness as she navigated toward the sofa, unfolding the blankets and settling into them. As she laid back onto the pillow, she couldn't help but catch the familiar scent of Sophie, and a sadness filled her as she realized what the morning would bring.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kate was on the edge of sleep when the creak of a hinge pulled her awake. She listened closely, half wondering if she had imagined it when the sound of the kitchen faucet confirmed someone was up. She remained still, unsure which Moore was wandering around at this hour. It was another ten minutes before the culprit wandered from the kitchen back down the hall, and Kate immediately identified the familiar silhouette as Sophie. She sat up as Sophie reentered her room, the door slipping shut behind her.</p>
<p>She listened closely and realized the thin wall that the couch sat against separated the living room from Sophie's room. The sound of restlessness could be heard through the stud and drywall, and Kate felt a heightened sense of wanting to protect Sophie. She waited a few minutes longer, hoping the restlessness would calm into sleep, but it never came. She lifted the blankets and made the short trip down the hall, pausing only a moment before twisting the handle.</p>
<p>"Hey," she whispered from the doorway.</p>
<p>"Hi."</p>
<p>"Everything ok?"</p>
<p>The words hung in the air as Kate watched the curled up form of Sophie laying in bed. The lack of response was all the confirmation Kate needed to enter the room, softly closing the door behind her. She walked over to Sophie's bed and sat down on the floor next to it. A few minutes of silence passed between them before Sophie spoke.</p>
<p>"Everytime I close my eyes… I… I don't know."</p>
<p>Kate listened silently, giving Sophie the space to speak.</p>
<p>"Nothing… nothing even actually happened, you know? But… it's… it's like I can still feel him. And when I close my eyes… he's all I can see."</p>
<p>"'Nothing' didn't happen, Soph. It… but you're ok now," Kate said, trying to reassure her.</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"But that doesn't mean-"</p>
<p>"Yea."</p>
<p>Minutes passed by in silence, and Kate sat, listening closely to hear if Sophie's voice was falling into a familiar rhythm of sleep.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Sophie whispered finally, startling Kate. "I… you were right earlier. If you hadn't been there…"</p>
<p>"It was… that's not something I ever want to be right about. I'm just… I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry about all of it. I just wish you were never… that it never happened."</p>
<p>Kate heard Sophie's hand slide from under the blanket, settling softly on Kate's shoulder. She felt herself tense slightly at the touch before relaxing into it. She slid her own hand onto Sophie's, half expecting her to recoil, but instead she felt a small squeeze of acceptance.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I pushed tonight. I… I guess… I was surprised you'd defend him after…"</p>
<p>"I know. I… he's not perfect. And… I guess I thought, 'who is?'"</p>
<p>"But… Soph, he-"</p>
<p>"I know. And I've been thinking about it, and I started wondering if that's happened before with- with other women. And if yes… I mean, what if he does it again? To someone else?"</p>
<p>"You're amazing," Kate said softly.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You… you are the most amazing person I've ever met." Kate felt the scowl of confusion coming from Sophie through the dark. "I mean it. You just got attacked by someone… someone you expected would never, and now you're thinking about his impact on others. An hour ago you were defending him when it was just you, but now… now you're more worried about other people."</p>
<p>Sophie didn't respond.</p>
<p>"I'm also sorry about the other night," Kate said, suddenly feeling a swell of regret from the last two days. It was a strange occurrence, but she realized her appreciation for Sophie was not reflected in the last two months and especially not in the last two days. Somehow she was lucky enough to be with someone so undeniably remarkable, and somehow she kept messing it up. "I… that's never how I wanted you to find out."</p>
<p>"You don't need to apologize for that. I should have just asked you, but when Molly and Rachel…" Sophie sighed, afraid to continue. "I got worried."</p>
<p>"Worried?"</p>
<p>"That you… that this wasn't going to be enough for you. I mean, I just didn't realize how much… can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Anything."</p>
<p>"How many?"</p>
<p>Kate paused, caught off guard. She took a moment and let a small worry about what her response might mean grow in the back of her mind. She glanced at Sophie's unwavering gaze in the dark, and noted it was a face of genuine curiosity.</p>
<p>"Nine," she said finally.</p>
<p>"Nine?"</p>
<p>Kate didn't immediately reply. Instead she risked a glance back at Sophie, weighing the reaction on her face.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I… it's just… it's not a small number."</p>
<p>Kate hesitated to find a response. It's not that she didn't know her number had grown quickly, but it was the first time she'd felt ashamed for it.</p>
<p>"You're right, and if I could do it again, I'd -"</p>
<p>"No, Kate, no. I - I didn't mean you should feel bad or anything. I was… it's just… that's a lot of experience."</p>
<p>A switch went off in Kate's head as she realized what Sophie was implying. She had been so focused on the idea that Sophie was skeptical of Kate's commitment to the relationship, that it hadn't occurred to her that Sophie was also feeling insecure about her lack of experience.</p>
<p>"Is that what this is about?"</p>
<p>"Well it's part of it. I… how do I-? I mean, I don't have any…" Sophie said, fading away into a blush. "I just don't want you to-to…"</p>
<p>Kate's head cocked in surprise as she watched Sophie fumble in her innocence.</p>
<p>"Soph," she began, relieving Sophie from finding the words. "I… I don't care about that."</p>
<p>"That's not what nine precedents have to say about it," Sophie muttered.</p>
<p>"I... ok, let me clarify: I care about sex. I like it. And if we get there, I-I think you'd like it, but I'm not dating you for it or because I expect you to… to be…"</p>
<p>"Experienced? Remotely good?-"</p>
<p>"I was going to say-"</p>
<p>"Competent? Even mildly adequate?-"</p>
<p>"Would you just-"</p>
<p>"I can do this for days," Sophie half-joked. They were all some version of self doubt that had crossed her mind over the last few months as they danced around the conversation of their pasts.</p>
<p>"To be ready," Kate finished. "I'm not dating you because I expected you to be ready for sex."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"That first night… I got ahead of myself, and I shouldn't have suggested-"</p>
<p>"It's fine," Sophie interrupted recalling the memory vividly. She often wondered what would have happened if she'd have said nothing.</p>
<p>"No it's not, because… Soph, you aren't just anyone for me. And I know that isn't fair to anyone else I've been with, but it's true. A year ago I-I wasn't looking for anything serious; I wasn't expecting to ever want anything serious. Even last fall, I had no intention of starting a relationship. Everything before that was… it filled my time. They were flings because that's what I expected in relationships. And then I met you, and… Soph, you don't belong in my past. You are… you're the best person I've ever met: you're smart, witty, funny, caring, beautiful... and I want something more with you. I don't want a fling, and I don't want to rush anything. If that goes against what other people expect, that's on them, but I want you the way you are. And that on our first night, I even considered the idea was… it gave the wrong impression."</p>
<p>All of the words Kate didn't have the courage to say the night before suddenly spewed out, and with it came a confidence in those feelings for Sophie. She waited hesitantly as silence followed. After a moment, she heard a rustling as Sophie left her bed to sit on the floor next to her. She felt Sophie's hand find hers and entwine their fingers together before lifting it to her lips and placing a soft kiss on Kate's skin.</p>
<p>"I like you, too," she said simply, resting her head on Kate's shoulder, and Kate couldn't help but let out a small chuckle in relief, noting Sophie was doing the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophie heard the slam of a cupboard door and her eyes jolted awake to see daylight filling the room. She bolted upright, her heart racing.</p>
<p>"Kate," she whispered, "we-?"</p>
<p>She turned to realize she was alone, and a small wave of relief settled the surge of adrenaline piping through her veins.</p>
<p>It hadn't taken long for Sophie to start dozing next to Kate hours earlier. In all of the uncertainty that had made up the last two days, she found comfort in having Kate's warmth by her side. When Kate nudged her back awake to suggest Sophie climb back to bed, all of the imagery that had kept her awake in the first place came rushing back. She had hesitated, and in this hesitation Kate offered to stay until she fell asleep. They both climbed into the twin bed and fell into a familiar embrace. The effect of it was instantaneous; in minutes Sophie was asleep.</p>
<p>She jumped out of bed and checked the time, realizing it was far later than she'd grown accustomed to sleeping in and was now on the verge of running late for work.</p>
<p>xx</p>
<p>"Good sleep?" Mrs. Moore asked as she wiped down the counter. "You nearly missed breakfast," she continued, nodding toward the leftovers on the stovetop. Sophie glanced around and saw the pile of blankets that had covered the couch the night before neatly folded and set on the coffee table.</p>
<p>"I… is Kate gone?" Sophie asked with an unexpected tinge of disappointment.</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Kate - wh-did she leave?"</p>
<p>"No, she's in the garage with your father," Mrs. Moore said casually, scrutinizing the look of confusion turned relief on her daughter's face. "Is everything ok?"</p>
<p>"Doing what?" Sophie asked, brushing past her mother's concerned look.</p>
<p>Mrs. Moore scoffed lightly at her daughter's line of questioning before breaking into a small smile. "He's showing her the bike."</p>
<p>"What?" Sophie asked in shock.</p>
<p>"Your father could barely contain his excitement when she mentioned she rode and worked on her own. I hope she didn't have any plans - I doubt he'll let her leave as long as that old bike of his is out there."</p>
<p>When Sophie was in middle school, one of her favorite assignments was to write an essay about her hero. Most students chose any number of caped crusaders ridding Gotham or some other big city of evil, but Sophie wrote hers about her dad. Sure, there were plenty of options when it came to supernaturally gifted people, but none matched the love, commitment, and sacrifice of her dad through the years. He rarely had weekends where he wasn't working, and he'd all but given up on his dreams and hobbies in pursuit of putting food on the table.</p>
<p>Erik Moore hadn't touched his motorcycle in years. After a final failed attempt to rebuild the engine the summer before Sophie entered high school, he had given up on seeing it run again. Sentimentality stopped him from getting rid of it. Instead it sat in the corner covered by a blanket collecting dust year after year.</p>
<p>"He- really? That's great," Sophie said, echoing her mother's excitement.</p>
<p>"She's a nice girl. I can see why you two are such good friends."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Off to work?" Mr. Moore asked as he watched his daughter dart out of the door linking the garage to the house.</p>
<p>"Yea, should be home by dinner," Sophie replied distractedly. She glanced at her watch and noted she had just enough time to get to work, but she didn't want to rush a goodbye with Kate. Knowing her schedule, this would likely be the last two minutes together until the semester started up again. "Kate, sorry, I-"</p>
<p>"I should probably get going, too," Kate suggested, glancing at Sophie's uniform and realizing she might have overstayed her welcome.</p>
<p>"Or you could stay and help me rebuild this engine," Mr. Moore replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>Sophie hesitated, weighing the smile on her dad's face with the uncertainty on Kate's. Her mom had been right: Erik Moore was over the moon at having a garage buddy. "Dad, I'm sure Kate has other things to-"</p>
<p>"No, that... I mean… if-if it's ok, that would be great," Kate chimed in, shooting Sophie a cautious glance.</p>
<p>Sophie's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Yea, I've… if that's ok?"</p>
<p>"More than ok," Mr. Moore replied with a smile.</p>
<p>Kate stared hesitantly at Sophie for approval. There was an apology on her face, as though worried she'd just said the wrong thing, but instead Sophie offered up a nod and a grin that relaxed her.</p>
<p>"Does this mean I get a lesson tonight?" Sophie asked cheekily.</p>
<p>"You mock, but we'll have her purring in no time," Mr. Moore said from the depths of his toolbox.</p>
<p>"Sure, just like last time," Sophie continued lightly.</p>
<p>"This time will be different," Mr. Moore replied, unphased by Sophie's remarks.</p>
<p>"Oh? Have a little bit of fairy dust in one of those drawers?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no, something much better."</p>
<p>"The hand of Midas?"</p>
<p>"I have Kate."</p>
<p>Sophie's mouth froze open, her next zing on the tip of her tongue. She gaped at her dad in shock as she took in the scene: tools were littered about that had been stored away for years, the motorcycle was displayed in all of its unworking former glory in the middle of the garage, and the blanket that had once covered it lay forgotten in the corner. If she weren't so happy to see the smile of her dad's face, she might have had room to be jealous of Kate spending the day with her father. After jealousy, she might have let the fear of her secret girlfriend spending the day with her dad stop Kate from staying.</p>
<p>"Well I will leave you to it then," she smirked back at the two. "And play nice," she called as she walked toward her car.</p>
<p>"We'll have the photo albums out by lunch time," Mr. Moore teased back.</p>
<p>And just like that, the happiness she felt turned to fear. Sophie was grateful she had been looking away so she could hide how disoriented his words made her. She quickly ducked into the car, weighing her dad's words carefully and noticed an unsettling feeling grow in the pit of her stomach. Their relationship was built on quippy retorts, and Sophie was more than used to his intentionally antagonistic comments. When she was younger they used to rile her up and send her into day-long moods, but she had learned to let them roll off her back and counter with her own remarks. This volleying of wit drove her mom mad to listen to them. But now she sat distracted by her father's comments like when she was a kid, and she realized the sensitivity came from Kate. Or, more specifically, their hidden relationship.</p>
<p>Sophie had never lied to her father - even by omission, and while he was none the wiser, she realized she was seeing his normal joking manner through the filter of Kate being her girlfriend and out of fear that he'd uncover the truth. She glanced at the conversation going on between Kate and her dad through the windshield and smiled as another realization struck her: it was Kate. If there was one thing she could rely on, it was Kate's ability to navigate her dad after months at Point Rock.</p>
<p>"That bumblebee costume is great," Kate said, recalling the photo from the night before.</p>
<p>"Diane made that," Mr. Moore said, one hand waving at Sophie's car backing out of the driveway and another steadying the motor on the work table. "You should see the pumpkin from when she was four. Now that… that one will make even the coldest heart melt."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Are you two hungry? It's well past lunchtime," came Mr.s Moore's voice from the door.</p>
<p>"Are you offering to make me a sandwich?" Mr. Moore replied cheekily.</p>
<p>"I'm offering to let you make yourself a sandwich, dear," Mrs. Moore countered. "Kate?"</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, yea, I would love to make a sandwich."</p>
<p>"Suck up," Mr. Moore muttered.</p>
<p>"I heard that," Mrs. Moore chastised from the door. "It'll be ready in ten."</p>
<p>Mr. Moore continued to chuckle lightly as his attention remained focused on the set of bolt heads locked in place.</p>
<p>"How did you two meet?"</p>
<p>"Diane? We met in high school."</p>
<p>"High school sweethearts?"</p>
<p>"Hardly. She was the straight-A student with a million extracurriculars and totally out of my league."</p>
<p>"And you?"</p>
<p>Mr. Moore chuckled softly in recollection. "Let's just say I was more interested in watching Diane than the professor. Mr. Walter just didn't grab my attention the way Diane could."</p>
<p>Kate smiled at the familiarity of Mr. Moore's story. The first two months of fall term were all a haze, and she'd struggle to remember anything her professors had said if Sophie Moore happened to be sharing the same air.</p>
<p>"Fortunately Diane had a soft spot for failing students. I was playing football and needed to pass an upcoming exam in biology to stay off the bench. Somehow she found an hour every other day to tutor me, and I passed it with flying colors."</p>
<p>"So that's how you started dating?"</p>
<p>Mr. Moore laughed. "Oh, no, not even close. It took another year of me feigning bad grades and trying to woo her for her to even consider a date. She thought anything that didn't further her academic pursuits was a waste of time. I'm sure that rings a familiar bell."</p>
<p>"All too well," Kate smirked as she recalled the countless nights of studying next to Sophie.</p>
<p>"We managed two dates before she told me it wouldn't work out; our priorities weren't the same which was code for 'I need to study.'"</p>
<p>"Ouch," Kate replied. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if Sophie broke things off over a need to study, but it also didn't feel like a far stretch from reality to fathom.</p>
<p>"But then she got sick the summer before college and overnight everything changed," Mr. Moore continued, and Kate was reminded of a conversation nearly a year earlier when Sophie had shared her mom's run-in with cancer. "She spent a year in recovery, and since I was taking classes at the nearby community college I was around. Her parents weren't really in the picture, so I would take her to her appointments and just be around. Eventually she decided our priorities were a little more aligned than she thought. It took ages, but here we are, nearly twenty-two years later. It's still a wonder to me how you can stumble upon the person you're meant to be with like that," Mr. Moore said, lost in thought before shaking himself back to the present. "So, this Marvin guy."</p>
<p>"You mean Melvin?"</p>
<p>"Sure," Mr. Moore said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Uh, yea, I mean, Melvin's a great guy. Him and Soph are, yea they're a good match," Kate remarked hesitantly, unsure what was motivating the pivot.</p>
<p>Mr. Moore merely nodded in response, his focus returning to the bolt head. After a few twists it came loose and he quickly unthreaded it.</p>
<p>"I didn't realize she had warmed to that."</p>
<p>"To what?"</p>
<p>"To 'Soph'."</p>
<p>"Oh, uhm, I… I don't know. She's - it's - she's… maybe?"</p>
<p>"And you?" he asked casually.</p>
<p>"Sorry?"</p>
<p>"Have you stumbled?"</p>
<p>"Oh," Kate gulped, "uh, no, no, just… well I-I, no, not yet."</p>
<p>"Are you two coming?" Mrs. Moore called from the door again.</p>
<p>"Yes, dear," Mr. Moore called back. "Although you said ten minutes," he corrected.</p>
<p>"And that was twelve minutes ago," Mrs. Moore shot back before shutting the door.</p>
<p>"That woman can be as high strung as a fishing line in the Gotham River," Mr. Moore began before catching himself. "In the best way, of course."</p>
<p>"Now I can see where Soph gets it from," Kate replied back, before realizing she'd succumbed to the same pitfall Mr. Moore had just fallen into seconds earlier.</p>
<p>Mr. Moore let out a laugh of surprise, and Kate realized it was her turn to squirm.</p>
<p>"Uh, I just mean w-with school and her studies an-"</p>
<p>"I won't tell if you won't," Mr. Moore smirked back. "Best get inside for lunch before the lettuce gets to room temperature and the mrs. has our heads for it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Sophie!"</p>
<p>Sophie looked up from the register to see Aly standing at the sandwich shop's entrance, a look of surprise and relief on her face.</p>
<p>"Hey Aly," Sophie replied, glancing behind her to make sure Mr. Collins was still working in the back. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"<em>What's up</em>?" Aly repeated in surprise. "That's what you have to say? <em>What's up?</em> You just up and disappeared last night."</p>
<p>"Oh, right, I'm sor-"</p>
<p>"We thought you were dead or something. All of these rumors started flying about you being kidnapped," Aly continued, in frustration.</p>
<p>"Rumors?"</p>
<p>"That Kate chick? Did she find you?"</p>
<p>"Uh, yea, we l-"</p>
<p>"Did she break Nathan's nose?"</p>
<p>"I… it sounded like a break," Sophie admitted, nearly smiling as she recalled the way Kate confronted Nathan the night before.</p>
<p>"You were there? And you didn't stop her?"</p>
<p>"Wait, what?" Sophie asked in surprise. "Why would I stop her?"</p>
<p>"Nathan said she was high or drunk or something. He said he was protecting you when she sucker punched him."</p>
<p>"That… Aly that's not even remotely close to the truth," Sophie said defensively.</p>
<p>"He said he's pressing charges."</p>
<p>"You're joking."</p>
<p>Aly shook her head. "He's been asking people all day if anyone knew her or her last name so he can file them formally."</p>
<p>For all the seriousness Aly's words should have had, Sophie couldn't help but chuckle.</p>
<p>"Yea, no… no, that's not gonna happen."</p>
<p>"They're running her license plate for her name. So he'll get it one way or another."</p>
<p>"Aly," Sophie gaped back, "Nathan wasn't protecting me. Nathan attacked me; Kate intervened."</p>
<p>"What? But he said-"</p>
<p>"Since when can you believe anything Nathan Bentley says?" Sophie asked, her frustration evident. "Where is he now?" Sophie asked, untying her apron.</p>
<p>"Wait, Sophie, if you're serious, I don't think you should be anywhere near him."</p>
<p>"Aly. Where is he?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You know much about Nathan?"</p>
<p>"Nathan? As in 'Sophie's ex' Nathan?"</p>
<p>"Uh, yea, I think that's the one," Kate lied poorly.</p>
<p>Mr. Moore surveyed Kate curiously which compelled her to continue.</p>
<p>"I, uh, I had a bit of a run-in with him last night when I was trying to find Sophie-" she started, subconsciously sliding her bruised, cut hand from the work surface. "and I was just wondering if maybe… maybe he was, er, isn't always…"</p>
<p>"An entitled prick?" Mr. Moore offered with a glimmer of understanding in his eyes.</p>
<p>Kate let out a small laugh of surprise at Mr. Moore's candid response. "I… well, in a roundabout way, yea, I… I guess so?"</p>
<p>"His dad has done a lot for the community. They have the Frosty Freezies Factory in Gotham, but they're headquartered out here. It's provided a lot of jobs, and he's got a certain status. His son though… well, I can't say I'm a fan."</p>
<p>"I used to eat those as a kid," Kate said, referencing the frozen treats.</p>
<p>Mr. Moore nodded in thought for a moment, glancing back at the door as though for fear Mrs. Moore might come barging out any second.</p>
<p>"I assume you won."</p>
<p>"Sorry?" Kate asked.</p>
<p>"Your hand."</p>
<p>"Oh? This? This is… I was-"</p>
<p>"I know the signs of a fight when I see one," Mr. Moore interrupted casually. "That's a pretty fresh cut. And I take it by your lack of bloodied lip that you landed the winning hit before he could."</p>
<p>Kate stared back guiltily, suddenly wishing she'd not brought it up.</p>
<p>"I don't condone violence, Kate, and while it's not my business to ask what started it-"</p>
<p>"Sir, I-</p>
<p>"Kate, let me finish," he interrupted. His tone wasn't chastising; it was fatherly. "While it's not my business, I also saw the bruises on Sophie's wrist this morning. These wouldn't have anything in common would they?"</p>
<p>Kate hesitated, not wanting to lie to Mr. Moore but also terrified of sharing the truth. It wasn't for her to tell.</p>
<p>"I'll take your silence as a begrudging 'yes'. If that boy laid a finger on my baby girl, he had it coming."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Nathan, open up," Sophie called through the door. She had been pounding on it for nearly a minute when she heard his trudging steps in the foyer. He cracked the door open far enough for Sophie to see his eyes were an unappealing shade of purple and a rigid frame sat over his nose. She made a mental note to compliment Kate for her aim later.</p>
<p>"What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Leave Kate alone."</p>
<p>"The bitch broke my nose. She'll get what's coming," Nathan muttered darkly.</p>
<p>"Oh grow up, Nathan. Or are you going to be that naive?"</p>
<p>Nathan only glared back.</p>
<p>"When officers go to charge Kate, you think they won't take her statement? You think I won't give a statement that corroborates her story?"</p>
<p>"My dad's lawyer said that doesn't matter. She attacked me, and I'm the one with x-rays as proof. She'll be up to her nose in legal fees if she tries to fight me. The paperwork is already drafted, and once I get confirmation of her last name, it'll be processed. My dad called in a favor - it should only take another hour or so. Unless you want to just give it to me now. It'd save me the hour of waiting."</p>
<p>Now it was Sophie's turn to glare back as she weighed her response.</p>
<p>"Kane."</p>
<p>"Sorry?"</p>
<p>"Her last name. It's Kane."</p>
<p>"Like 'Cain' the murderer from the Bible? How fitting," Nathan sneered.</p>
<p>"No, I mean like 'Kane' the family from Kane County," Sophie shot back as she watched his face pale.</p>
<p>"You're bluffing."</p>
<p>"I'm not."</p>
<p>"You're friends with a Kane," Nathan said, still not quite believing it.</p>
<p>"Roommates, actually. So go ahead, file your paperwork. But know that <em>you</em> will be up to your nose in legal fees if you pursue this - at least whatever's left of your nose."</p>
<p>Nathan glowered back at Sophie as the reality of her words hit him. The ringing of a phone from inside broke the tension, and he glanced inward, torn by indecision.</p>
<p>"You should probably answer that. They'll tell you the same thing I did. I think once your father hears about this, your little lawyers might have second thoughts about pressing any charges."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Why don't you stay for dinner? Sophie will be home any minute."</p>
<p>"Oh, no, I couldn't. You've been more than welcoming already, and I've held enough of your Saturday hostage; should get out of your hair," Kate replied, reaching for her jacket.</p>
<p>"Nonsense. Stay. I've already set an extra place at the table. Do you like lasagna?"</p>
<p>"Uh, I… I-"</p>
<p>"She loves it," Sophie interrupted, standing in the kitchen doorway. She watched the hesitation on Kate's face. "Stay."</p>
<p>Seeing Sophie and hearing that word was all Kate needed to fold. A small smile danced across Sophie's face as she saw Kate give in.</p>
<p>"Where's dad?"</p>
<p>"That man," Mrs. Moore sighed. "I told him to be back in time for dinner."</p>
<p>"Is he at the mechanic's again?" Sophie joked before a low rumble from a motor in the driveway caused her to pivot and look outside the window. "Wait… you… is that-?"</p>
<p>"They got it up and running over an hour ago."</p>
<p>Sophie glanced at Kate who offered a nervous smile in return.</p>
<p>"You're kidding."</p>
<p>"He said it was Kate's nimble fingers that did the trick. You'll have to give it a try."</p>
<p>"What?" Sophie asked in shock, reddening at Mrs. Moore's remark. A snort of laughter from Kate sent Sophie into a deeper blush.</p>
<p>"The bike," Mrs. Moore said, staring at her daughter quizzically. "You were too young to ride it wh-"</p>
<p>"Right, right. Yea," Sophie interrupted, in understanding as she shot Kate a quick scowl. "That would - yea."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So, you gonna take me for a spin?" Sophie asked as they cleared the table.</p>
<p>"No, no, I've had my fun for the day," Mr. Moore replied lightly.</p>
<p>"Are you serious? But how will I learn?" Sophie exclaimed in obvious disappointment.</p>
<p>"Have Kate take you."</p>
<p>"What?" Sophie asked in surprise.</p>
<p>"There's still plenty of daylight. Besides, Kate hasn't had a chance on it yet."</p>
<p>"Oh, sir, that's not necessary-"</p>
<p>"Nonsense. You're the reason it's even running. You wouldn't mind teaching Sophie a thing or two, would you?" he asked with a wink.</p>
<p>Kate felt her cheeks burn with discomfort. "Uh… ye-sure. Soph?"</p>
<p>Sophie only nodded, looking only a shade less uncomfortable at her father's proposition.</p>
<p>xx</p>
<p>"Er… are-is this-"</p>
<p>"The most awkward thing I've ever done in front of my parents?" Sophie muttered. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Well, that's one way of putting it," Kate mused. "I was going to ask if the helmet fit ok. It looks like you need to tighten this."</p>
<p>"Oh… uh, yea," Sophie blushed, adjusting the straps. "It fits fine."</p>
<p>"Just be back by dark. The headlights aren't reliable," Mr. Moore advised. "The parking lot near the river might be a good spot to practice, Sophie."</p>
<p>"Is that-?"</p>
<p>"Where we went last night? Yea."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"This is… this is absolutely terrifying," Sophie muttered, gripping the handlebars as the engine hummed beneath her.</p>
<p>"You're gonna do fine. Don't second guess - that's where you'll mess up."</p>
<p>"You're asking <em>me</em> not to second guess something?"</p>
<p>Kate laughed. She had spent the last twenty minutes fielding every conceivable question Sophie could come up with about how to operate the bike, and by the fifteenth minute, Kate half-wondered if Mr. Moore had an ulterior motive in sending Kate to give Sophie her first lesson.</p>
<p>"Don't think of it as an essay. Think of it… think of it as a timed multiple choice test," she said trying to frame it in a way Sophie could lean into. Sophie was finally mounted in the driver's seat, gripping the handlebars like the bike might take off without her.</p>
<p>"Timed multiple choice, ok," Sophie muttered as though psyching herself up.</p>
<p>"It's just like riding a bike," Kate joked lamely, earning a scowl of disapproval from Sophie. "All right, I've told you the steps, and you've watched me do it. Your turn," she said, lifting her hands away from the bike.</p>
<p>"Woa, wait, what?" Sophie asked in disapproval. "You're leaving me?"</p>
<p>Kate laughed at Sophie's uncertainty. "Soph, you'll be fine," she continued. "And if you're not, I don't want to be a casualty."</p>
<p>The look of terror on Sophie's face nearly swayed Kate to change her mind. She watched Sophie mentally check off each and every step again.</p>
<p>"Pull the clutch… shift to first… release the clutch… twist throttle," she muttered aloud.</p>
<p>"Sophie"</p>
<p>"What?" Sophie said, looking up in frustration that her focus had been ruined.</p>
<p>Kate leaned in closely, her eyes focused intently on Sophie. "Think of it this way: the faster you learn the sooner we can start making out behind that rock by the river," she said, pointing to the same rock sitting off in the distance from the night before.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"That… that actually wasn't… that was pretty easy," Sophie muttered between kisses. Kate had her pressed against the cool surface of the boulder, her hands and lips more interested in finding their way beneath the jacket she was wearing than listening to Sophie's adrenaline-filled commentary. "Is that… was that-"</p>
<p>"Soph," Kate cut in, distractedly.</p>
<p>"Yea?"</p>
<p>"I care about - about all of that. I really do."</p>
<p>"Ok-"</p>
<p>"But please, <em>please</em>, will you just shut up and kiss me?" she asked, her eyes hungry and pleading.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"This isn't a bad sunset."</p>
<p>"Better than Greece?"</p>
<p>"Well… no, but still pretty good. The company is better."</p>
<p>"Good recovery," Sophie said, leaning her head onto Kate's shoulder.</p>
<p>They were sat on the same rock from less than twenty-four hours earlier, staring out at the Gotham skyline. It was the opposite direction of the sunset, but the colors of the sky could be seen reflecting off the glass facades of the skyscrapers.</p>
<p>"It's still crazy to think we've lived our whole lives just a river apart," Kate mused.</p>
<p>"Well it was a bit more than a river apart."</p>
<p>"Sure, a couple streets and some traffic," Kate added dismissively. "But more or less a stone's throw."</p>
<p>"Except we aren't exactly two peas in a pod," Sophie countered.</p>
<p>"What about two peas in a bed?" Kate teased back before sobering at Sophie's stare. "Sorry, I… how do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Our upbringing. I just mean, it's not as simple as a river or a landmark. We-we're basically opposites."</p>
<p>"Sure, we-we didn't exactly have the same childhood, but that… should that matter?" A tinge of anxiety hit Kate as she worried the conversation was about to take a negative turn. They had just gotten back to themselves.</p>
<p>"It shouldn't, but that doesn't mean it doesn't," Sophie replied. "Your dad works in the military, travels the world, and is married to the CEO of a massive tech firm. You're cousins with Bruce Wayne. You're a Kane. You… I mean, have you ever had to worry about money?"</p>
<p>Kate hesitated before shaking her head.</p>
<p>"My dad worked a second job on weekends for as long as I can remember. My parents scraped together every penny they could and clipped coupons all my life to save enough money to buy a house in a white district because they knew the schools were better."</p>
<p>"Soph, I… I had no idea."</p>
<p>Kate and Sophie had discussed money in detail only once before when Sophie's dad had been laid off the fall prior from his job. The job loss was temporary, but the discussion was a constant reminder in the back of Kate's mind. Hearing these new details, she was beginning to sense that Sophie hadn't been entirely forthcoming about the situation a year earlier.</p>
<p>"And I can't… I won't take that sacrifice for granted. My parents have spent my entire life working to give me a better opportunity, and the last thing I'll do is throw that away. I've spent every day of my life working my ass off to fit in - to have a chance at what you can just phone in."</p>
<p>Kate watched silently as Sophie fell into quiet contemplation. Kate knew she had it lucky; it was something she had grown up aware of. Her parents called attention to it. Bruce regularly highlighted it. Anytime she spent a day with Grandma Kane she'd be reminded of her privileged circumstances in a recurring monologue. But none of that meant she really understood it. It was always a story told through the filter of highrise penthouse glass at a table decorated with ever changing floral centerpieces surrounded by lavish foods. It was shared through the indulgence that came with having coffers clad with millions.</p>
<p>Her schooling had been private, secluded from the harsh realities of Gotham's streets. Sure, she'd spent her life running around those same streets, but never with the consideration that, for most of the people she passed, they were struggling to make a life for themselves. Hearing Sophie's words was the first time that reality struck home, and Kate had a want for that gap to disappear.</p>
<p>"Do you know how many black kids were in my class?"</p>
<p>Kate hesitated, being pulled from her thoughts and unsure how to respond. "I… no."</p>
<p>"Two, including me. Before that the only black kids I knew growing up were from my parents' church. We drove forty minutes every Sunday to get there. My best friend growing up wasn't from the school I went to. She was a girl from church, and she is the smartest person I've ever met. You know what she does now?"</p>
<p>Kate shook her head, knowing Sophie's question was rhetorical but feeling the need to respond.</p>
<p>"She works at the Gap. She's trying to save up to go to community college so that she can try to get work in finances, but that's an uphill battle. If… if not for my parents… and now? Now I have a chance at an internship she could only dream of," she said, pointing to the tower glistening with 'WAYNE' in the sunset light.</p>
<p>"Soph, I didn't… I don't know what to say."</p>
<p>"I get… I get that life isn't fair. My dad - he made sure I knew that growing up and-"</p>
<p>"Can I ask you a question though?"</p>
<p>Sophie paused, nodding for Kate to continue. She felt a reassurance in the way Sophie handed over the reins to her. It made her realize the conversation wasn't about to echo the tone of the last three days.</p>
<p>"If you know life isn't fair… if-if you know…" Kate began, searching for the right words. "Why are you so resistant to letting me help you?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"With Wayne Tech," Kate continued, nodding toward the skyline in reference to the same landmark skyscraper.</p>
<p>"I… that's different."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Sophie fell silent for a moment.</p>
<p>"Because it feels like a handout," Sophie admitted. "I… everything I've gotten has been through merit and… if I haven't earned it, I don't want it."</p>
<p>"That… Soph, you've earned it. You get that, right? I talked with Bruce. Of the twenty remaining candidates, you know how many <em>aren't</em> from money?"</p>
<p>Sophie hesitated before shaking her head.</p>
<p>"Four. The rest have all sorts of connections that have thrust them through. Bruce was furious he'd be funding trust fund kids until he saw your file. You got to the interviews off your merit. Whatever I said to Bruce didn't even matter: his mind was already made up about you. Come Monday your phone is going to be ringing with an offer to continue the interview process. And it's because you earned it."</p>
<p>"I went to Nathan's today," Sophie blurted out.</p>
<p>"What? Why would y-"</p>
<p>"He was going to press charges."</p>
<p>"Let him try," Kate challenged blindly, trying to hide her confusion by the conversation's sudden pivot.</p>
<p>"Kate, even if it didn't carry water, it would have been on your record."</p>
<p>"You don't know that. And even so, that doesn't matter-"</p>
<p>"Your dad would never let you into the Crows with that," Sophie said, deflating the argument formulating in Kate's mind.</p>
<p>"That… Soph, that… you didn't have to do that," Kate said stubbornly, knowing Sophie's act was entirely selfless and more about maintaining Kate's record than anything. Sophie knew how much a job with the Crows had meant to Kate the last few months, and she had gone out of her way to keep that dream alive by confronting Nathan.</p>
<p>"I used your name to get him to back off."</p>
<p>Kate fell silent, nodding in understanding.</p>
<p>"It was so strange. It was like having a trump card. He was threatening a lawsuit and legal fees because he has money. If it had been anyone else… he could have woven any narrative he wanted because he's worth more. But when I said your name - when he understood what it meant. I get it, I do; what you're saying about the internship. I don't agree with it, and if it were a perfect world…"</p>
<p>"I know, Soph. It's skewed."</p>
<p>They sat in silence. It wasn't the awkward or tense silence that had filled the space between them the two days prior; it was the familiar silence that came with their conversations. It was a reminder that they could still talk about anything, and after the last two days, it held a new kind of meaning.</p>
<p>"We should head back," Kate said, noting the dimming sky. "Can't have your dad hate me for getting you home late."</p>
<p>"I do trust you," Sophie said, unprompted by anything but her own continued thoughts. "Last night when you asked, I-I misspoke... when I said I wasn't sure. I don't think there's anyone I trust more than you, Kate."</p>
<p>Kate stared back at Sophie, an unexpected appreciation glowing in her eyes. "That… I-I… thank you for saying that."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Are you sure you won't stay?" Mrs. Moore pressed a final time. "It's dark and I don't want you out on your own."</p>
<p>Mr. Moore chuckled as he observed his wife's motherly instinct kicking in. "Diane, honey, let the girl go."</p>
<p>"Thank you for everything," Kate said. "This has been… it was great to finally meet you."</p>
<p>"Well you'll have to come back," Mrs. Moore offered in consolation for not having Kate stay another night.</p>
<p>"Mom, let her be," Sophie muttered. "See you back on campus," she said, opening the door for Kate.</p>
<p>"Yea, see you," Kate said with a small lump forming in her throat as she realized it would be another two weeks before she'd see Sophie again. There was a small silver-lining in that the circumstances wouldn't require them to sneak off to a riverside boulder for a decent snog, but it didn't minimise the feeling of loss in being apart again.</p>
<p>Kate walked the length of the driveway to her car, reaching for her keys when she saw the porch light flick on. She glanced up and saw the front door open.</p>
<p>"Kate, hold up," Sophie called. Kate looked up from the car to see her walking to her.</p>
<p>"Did I forget my phone?" Kate teased back as Sophie reached her.</p>
<p>"No, not that," Sophie replied before closing the distance between them. Her lips met Kate who fell back against her car in surprise. She tore away and glanced back up at the house.</p>
<p>"Soph, your parents-" she interrupted before Sophie's lips cut her off, capturing them with hers. The moment was both too long and too short for Kate as a rush of anxiety and thrill swept through her. When Sophie finally broke away Kate could only stare back breathlessly at Sophie, her heart beating faster than she'd ever known.</p>
<p>"Sophie Moore," Kate muttered in want, "you are…"</p>
<p>"Just didn't want you to leave without a proper goodbye," Sophie whispered before backing away. "I'll see you in two weeks."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>